Now You See Me?
by Keeperofhounds
Summary: What is magic? Deception designed to delight, to entertain, to inspire. It is about belief, faith and trust. Without these qualities, magic as an art form would no longer exist and that's why I'm here. To show you how fun and amazing magic can be. To my enemies my name is Kaitou Dodger and when it comes to treasure its all fair game.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations from a Phantom Thief**

THE PICTURE OF DORIAN GRAY; Oscar Wilde

 **"Nowadays people know the price of everything and the value of nothing."**

 **NOTICE:**

 _I'm taught to be polite,_

 _So, I must warn of my plight,_

 _When night falls on Dawn,_

 _Dodger comes make the jewel be gone._

 _~Kaitou Dodger_ ㈶1

It's night in the Goa Kingdom the nobles were sleeping and there was no one in sight save for the occasional guard roaming the streets. Unknown to them a figure was standing on the rail of the castle with incredible balance. With ease, he's able to scale the walls and enter the castle through an open window. Once inside he looks around to make sure there are no guards, there is none in sight.

"Once again the nobles did not take my notice to heart." The intruder sighed, before smiling a silly grin. "Tehihihi, oh well makes my job easier."

Continuing the route, Dodger placed his back toward the wall and looked around the corner. At the corner stood two guards stationed in front of a large door where he knew housed the Grand Jewel. Smirking, his eyes glowed and started to chant:

 ** _Mirror, Mirror on the wall,_**

 ** _Make me the princess of them all._**

He glowed softly when it faded in his place was an exact copy of the princess of the castle.

She was an ugly thing like most nobles in the kingdom the young woman was no eye candy and her manners for anyone below her status didn't help her situation why anyone would follow a girl like her Dodger would never know. She had a squashed nose with bucked teeth and was wearing a long sleeve dress that looked very constricting.

"Guards!" he cried, in an annoying sounding high pitched voice running from the corner toward the guards crying crocodile tears.

"What is it your majesty!?" The guards asked, concerned. It would not do to have the princess angry at them.

"It's terrible there is a peasant in the castle!" Dodger cried, throwing himself on one of the guards. "It snuck into the castle deal with it, I can't stand the thought of a lowly thing in my noble home!" he may have been overdoing it but most nobles were drama queens.

"Yes, your majesty!" The guards said, running off the deal with the threat not noticing the fact that the "princess" was wearing clothes from the day before despite the time. Both guards ran in the direction she pointed without noticing the odd attire. After the guards were out of sight the girl smirked, chanting:

 **Mirror, Mirror on the wall,**

 **Show myself to all.**

Glowing softly Dodger appeared with the keys to the room taken from the guard he threw himself on.

Unlocking the door, he entered the room which was grand with many paintings of the royal family (None looking any better than the princess.) and display cases contained different treasures each valuable. The first is the Grand jewel which sparkled in the moonlight the jewel looked like the Goa Kingdom's symbol which is a daisy with three feathers. The jewel had a yellow Garner for the daisy and three diamonds for the feathers set in yellow gold. The second treasure is the royal crown which will be used for the princess on her coronation day though in the thief's opinion a true princess doesn't need a crown to show her status. The third and final treasure was a black pearl given to the royal family by the world nobles for becoming part of the World Government centuries ago. However, before he could touch either of the treasures the lights went on.

"You!" A voice cried, behind him.

Turning around, he saw the two guards and the real princess with reinforcements. Taking off his hat Dodger bowed to the princess. "My, oh my, it seems I've been spotted and by her majesty what a treat. Tehihihi."

"How dare a piece of trash try to steal from me not only a noble but a princess! Guards apprehend this thing." she ordered.

Seeing no way to run Dodger threw a ball to the ground, which exploded, smoke causing a smoke screen and blinding the guards. When the smoke cleared, the thief was gone, leaving the treasures behind.

"Find it so we can execute it!" The princess ordered, angrily.

"Yes, your majesty!" The guards replied, as they raced off to find the intruder. When they were gone, the princess turned off the light and locked the door.

Dodger raced through the castle as a group of guards chased after him shouting commands to apprehend him. He found himself cornered at a cliff outside the garden surrounded by the soldiers.

"There's nowhere to run, surrender and her majesty may have mercy on you."

Dodger rose his hand up in a motion of surrender with his head bent down and his top hat shadowing his eyes before smirking "A magician must always plan for any situation." he said, before crashing another smoke bomb on the ground. The soldiers stood there dumbfounded before shaking their heads and running to check if the mysterious man hadn't jumped off the cliff into a watery grave. They saw a blue glider in the distance indicating that they failed their mission, however, decided to tell her majesty that he died a watery grave it's not like he could take anything. Right?

"EEEeeek!" a voice cried out.

"Your Majesty?!" The guards cried, running. "What's wrong? Eh?"

Searching for the cause of the princess's misfortune it was the sight of the empty cases. Somehow the thief could steal not only the Grand Jewel but the royal crown and the black pearl as well in their places was a note:

The Tramp tricked the Lady today,

He then got away today.

P.S.

The crown is mine,

There is no trash alive.

-Kaitou Dodger ㈶1

"Tehihihi. What a great workout. Right Tramp?" Dodger said, as he threw the Black Pearl up and down his hand while wearing the crown and admiring the Grand Jewel seated on a couch. Now that it wasn't dark anymore, we could see that Dodger had short white hair, which was stuffed into the hat and green eyes, alongside a red scar on his left eye and right cheek. He was wearing a black hat that had seen better days with a red theme along it, blue, goggles, a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, a blue cape, red shoes and white gloves who have also seen better days. He looked to be around ten.

"I didn't even help you for this one tell me how did you do it?" A little white dog asked, excitingly.

"Well, it was really easy"

Back in the castle.

"You!" A voice cried, behind Dodger

Turning around, he saw the two guards and the real princess with reinforcements.

"How dare a piece of trash try to steal from ME! Not only a noble but a princess! Guards apprehend this thief!"

Seeing no way to run Dodger threw a ball toward the ground which exploded, smoke causing a smoke screen and blinding the guards. However, unknown to the guards he had chanted:

 **Mirror, Mirror on the wall,**

 **Change these cards to the treasured haul.**

His magic changed three cards into replicas of the three treasures in the room and switching them with fakes. When the smoke cleared, he was gone, having taken the treasure.

"Find him so we can execute him!" The princess ordered, angrily.

"Yes, your majesty!" Was the guards reply racing off to find the intruder. When they were gone, the princess turned off the light and locked the door.

Back at the hideout.

"Wow, you're so great Dodger!" The dog known as Tramp cried, before looking confused "But... Why did you steal the crown and the pearl?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Tehihihi" Dodger laughed in a high-pitched voice revealing that he was a girl. "I did it because she called me it." She said, with a twitching eye.

"But that was going to be for her coronation!"

"Tsk. A real princess does not need a crown and another thing she had no manners you remember seeing her calling me an it that was the last straw."

"I guess you're right."

"Other than that, another heist completed wouldn't you say, Tramp? And another regalia gained."

"Hie!"

 **A/N**

 **I like to think that with every rewrite it's noticed that my writing gets better don't worry I'm not giving up. You can find my Deviantart under the same name if you want to see my characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Name is Journey**

MOBY DICK; Herman Melville

 **"I know not all that may be coming, but be it what it will, I'll go to it laughing."**

"Why are we in Lougetown?" Tramp asked.

"I just want to celebrate the success of the last heist jeez." Dodger said, as she looked all around for an empty spot to set up. Finding a spot, she liked she went over and saw that it was away from the crowd, but at the same time in view of the crowd. Tramp, on the other hand, sat down next to Dodger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, step right up to see the amazing tricks of the Top Magician Journey!" Journey cried out. You see Dodger was not wearing her heist clothes she currently wore a red bandana on her hair, with a blue sailor shirt, and black jeans with cuffs along white and blue striped socks, and black shoes, but she still wore makeup for her two scars.

When a crowd started to form around the young girl she started to show "I'm to start with the basic card trick folks." Journey said taking out a deck of cards. "I'm going to need a volunteer..."

"OH ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" A voice cried, from the crowd looking toward the source was a boy with stars in his eyes as he jumped up and down with his hand raised to get her attention. He wore short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. He also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair.

Looking at him made Journey laugh at his enthusiasm so she pointed at him, "Alrighty then you, young man with the straw hat."

"Yahoo!" he cried, as he ran excitedly toward the center.

"And what is your name, sir?" Journey asked, politely.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of Pirates!" he declared.

"Okay Luffy my name is Journey if you didn't know now I'm going to flip through this deck." Showing him the deck of cards, "And I want you to see one card." The magician pointed to the card on the bottom, the King of Hearts, "Not this one, that's too obvious. Pay close attention." she flipped through the deck, too fast for him to catch. Journey paused a moment. "That was too fast, I'll do it again. Are you ready? Okay." She did it again, slower this time. The seven of diamonds caught Luffy's eye, "Now, did you see one?"

"Shishishishi, yep." Luffy laughed.

"Do you have one in mind?"

"Yep."

She fanned the deck out to show every card, but the seven of diamonds was missing, "Now, do you see your card here?"

It took him a moment to answer as he looked them over, "Nope."

Journey wore an almost smirk, "That's because you're looking too closely. ~" Journey said, before throwing the cards into the air behind her, "The closer you look the less you see the reason why you didn't see your card in the deck is because..." pause for dramatic effect, "It's in your hat!"

"WHAT REALLY!?" Luffy cried, taking off his straw hat and out popped confetti, streamers, two doves, and the missing card.

"Ladies and gentlemen magic!" Journey announced, holding out her hand the cards on the floor started to float toward the outstretched hand and reassemble themselves in a deck gaining a cheer from the audience and Luffy himself. The magician performed some complicated shuffling making the cards arch over her head and landing in a perfect deck. Before the finale hit.

"Now for my next trick!" Journey said, holding her hands towards the sky. A hat appeared in her hands, "I'm going to…pull something out of my hat!" The crowd was silent because that was the most generic trick. Journey chanted:

 **Mr. Hat, Mr. Hat in my hand,**

 **Give me a miracle of the land.**

Suddenly a beam of light shot out of the hat. It pierced the clouds and shot out of sight. Journey didn't know what that meant the hat didn't usually do anything that big only do little miracles for people. Someone important must have been here.

"That's all folks I hope you have a wonderful day." Journey said, not showing her discomfort show as the crowd dispersed placing her.

"JOIN MY CREW!" A voice cried, behind her. Turning around and looking up it was none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

"Huh?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I want a musician, but I don't have one yet, but a magician would be great too!"

"Eehh!?"

"Yosh, it's decided!" He said, starting to walk away to another location.

After a few minutes, Luffy stopped walking and looked at the direction he just came and the other paths heading in different directions through the town.

"Hey, Journey what direction is the execution platform?" Luffy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Um, I think it's that way follow me, I'll show you the way," she said, before walking toward the direction of the platform.

The wind picked up and whistled through the town eerily. Tramp began to feel uneasy.

"Dodger what are we going to do, would you really join a pirate crew?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm a magician if I were ever to join anything then the captain would have to really cool besides, we can escape easily if he even tried to force me." Journey said, matter of factly.

Sniffing the air all Tramp can say, "A storm is coming."

"EVERYONE RUN! THE BUGGY PIRATES ARE AT THE EXECUTION PLATFORM!" people were yelling and running.

Journey was pushing aside as she tried to get to the platform as fast as she could. She didn't get how Luffy could get shackled and threatened with execution by Buggy and Alvida in the short time she knew him, but apparently, trouble followed him.

"ALRIGHT I HEAR BY FLASHILY BEGIN THE FESTIVITIES OF THIS PUBLIC EXECUTION!" Buggy yelled, while laughing maniacally.

"Oh man." Journey said, looking up.

"You have quite an audience here Straw hat any last words before you die...What's the matter cat got your tongue? that's alright stay quiet or say a few words it doesn't matter you're still going to die." Buggy said and then out of nowhere Luffy yells, something that catches Journey and Tramp by surprise.

"LISTEN! I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled.

They just looked up shocked...out of all the things to say in the face of certain death...no pleading...no begging for his own life, some of Buggy's pirates were holding some of the civilians at gunpoint so that way he can have an audience. And as one of them started to walk towards them with a gun pointed at her face, Journey couldn't help but let a smirk grace her face looking down with the bandana shadowing her eyes.

"So, that's his answer, huh? Oh, well then with dreams like that, what good would a dead captain be?" Journey said, sticking her hand up five cards appeared in each hand crossing them over her chest before throwing them at the pirates.

"Hey what are you do.."

Before the man can say anything, the projectile sent the man crashing into the execution platform along with the other pirates holding guns making it rock a little almost knocking Buggy down from the platform.

"WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE!?" Buggy yelled.

Buggy looked down and he saw Journey walking toward the platform with Tramp.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Buggy yelled, annoyed.

"Oi Journey is that you!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey, Luffy so your serious?" Journey asked.

"Yep I'm going to be King of Pirates!" Luffy declared, again.

Journey looked at him with a serious expression before stars formed in her eyes. "That's so cool!"

"I know right."

"You really want me in your crew!?"

"Yeah, your cool too with your magic trick the king of the pirates only needs the best."

"Tramp this is so cool!"

"WHY THE HELL I'M LETTING YOU TWO TALK TO EACH OTHER!?, MEN GET HIM!" Buggy yelled.

"STOP THE EXECUTION NOW!" A couple people yelled.

Everyone on the ground turned around and saw a green and blonde haired men coming to help rescue their Captain.

"ZORO SANJI!" Luffy yelled, excitingly.

"Luffy you idiot guess that fooling around finally caught up with you huh." Zoro said.

"Are you starting a side show? or is that just how you look? pretty sad, now what we gotta do is drive these goons away." Sanji said.

"IT'S PIRATE HUNTER ZORO!" Someone yelled, everyone started to run off.

"YOU MADE IT ZORO BUT YOUR LITTLE BIT TO LATE!" Buggy said readying the sword.

"WE GOT TO BRING DOWN THE PLATFORM!" Zoro yelled.

Zoro and Sanji started to run towards the platform beating anybody that was getting in their way. During the whole commotion, Journey regaining her composer tried to aim at the at the legs of the platform but they ended up hitting Buggy's men instead. Looking around Journey tried to find a way to save the captive before Tramps comment from earlier invaded her thoughts _A storm is coming_

Journey smirked she previously saw Luffy on a wanted poster for defeating Arlong in the poster it was stated that he was a devil fruit user so only one thing can save Luffy a miracle. Putting her hand in her pocket, she took out a twenty-sided die with one skull face and 19-star faces.

"Let's see if luck is on your side," Journey said dropping to die.

"ZORO, SANJI, USOPP, NAMI, JOURNEY, sorry.. but...I'm dead," Luffy said, smiling Buggy then started to bring down the sword.

Journey looked at her feet on the ground the die landed on a star face. This was good. Journey smiled and chanted:

 **Rain, Rain come to place,**

 **Rain some flames to end his days.**

Then right out of the blue a huge bolt of lightning struck the platform, engulfing it in a blue flame and knocking Luffy's hat off. The platform completely collapsed. Rain started to fall, and out of the wreckage, Buggy was unconscious. Luffy's straw hat slowly floated down, and Luffy walked to it and grabbed it.

"Hahaha, I'm still alive, that's nice." Luffy said, smiling.

Everyone was dumbstruck on what just happened.

"That was a divine intervention." Sanji said, in awe.

"More like a miracle." Journey said, however in there was a very simple explanation for Journey. By using the Risky Dice, she could increase the chances that good luck would happen. However, if you got the skull then all your good luck will be canceled out but if you know how to throw dice then the chance of good luck are 100%. Truly lady luck was on his side today. Her spell rained lightning which couldn't affect Luffy due to his rubber body.

"Stop talking nonsense, we need to get out of here." Zoro said.

Luffy then walked towards them, "HEY GUYS did you see that?"

"The whole town saw it, Luffy." Journey said, "Did you like my trick?"

"Just who the hell are you?" Zoro said looking down at Journey.

"This is Journey our new crewmember." Luffy said, smiling.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Journey said, bowing at the two men along with Tramp.

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Sanji questioned, he _was_ pirate but he didn't want to be _that_ kind of pirate.

"Not if the kid comes willingly." Zoro said, matter of factly.

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy said, in celebration.

"ATTACK!" A voice yelled, in the distance suddenly, a whole bunch of Marines started to surround them all.

"We got to get out of here!" Tramp said.

"HE TALKED!" The marines that heard yelled, in shock.

"WHO CARES LETS GO!" Sanji yelled, tired of the insanity today.

All of them started to run away as the Marines started to run after him.

"We better pick up the pace or were toast." Zoro said.

"Were going to Grandline I know it!" Luffy yelled, running in front of them.

"What the hell is up with this rain." Zoro said.

"Nami was right if we don't get to the ship and set sail we'll be stuck here." Sanji said.

"Tehihihi, this is so exciting!" Journey yelled, looking behind seeing the marines closing in and glad for the change in pace.

"Too much excitement!" Tramp replied, running.

"There like roaches." Zoro said.

"We don't have a lot of time to fight them we need to keep going...Oh wow, who's that." Sanji said, heart eyes looking forward they all look forward and see Tashigi angry expression, standing in the rain she was holding her sword, crushing it.

All of them stopped.

"I didn't know you were Zoro and a pirate as well. You lied. YOUR JUST ANOTHER LIAR!" she yelled.

"You never asked me what my name was, so I never lied did I!?" Zoro said.

"You know there's no way I'm letting you leave with that sword, GIVE IT TO ME! The Wado Ichimonji, RIGHT NOW!" she said.

"Come and get it." Zoro said, a smirk readying the sword.

The marine then took out her sword and went to attack Zoro, only for him to clash his sword with hers.

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT A GIRL!" Sanji said, outraged.

"THIS IS A FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US! STAY OUT OF IT!" she yelled, in anger.

"You heard her, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up," Zoro said.

"Alright, let's go you guys," Luffy said, they all started to run back to the dock.

"I can see the ship, the harbors up ahead," Luffy said.

"Wait who's that?" Tramp asked, looking ahead.

All of them stopped and saw Smoker standing between them and the harbor.

"Straw-hat Luffy.. your finally here. I already told you that you couldn't make it to the Grandline without beating me first didn't I." Smoker said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Luffy turned toward his crew members, "Sanji, Journey, Dog you three go on ahead I'll be right behind you guys."

"I wouldn't say that...this is the end for you."

"Go you three."

Nami and Usopp were waiting for Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro to come back while the marines were launching cannonballs at them.

"We have to set sail." Nami said.

"What we can't leave them here." Usopp said.

"If we stay here, the ship will be sunk we'll pick them up later." Nami said, setting the sail.

"NAMIIIII!" Sanji yelled, with heart eyes running, and with Journey and Tramp right behind him trying to take care of the marines that were on their tail.

Tramp seeing the trouble they were in took a stance, **"SUPER... BARK!"** Tramp let out a great bark at the incoming Marines sending them flying back in the direction they came.

Then out nowhere a huge gust wind came out of nowhere literally blowing everyone away.

"Uhhh, what happened?" Journey asked, pushing some debris off her and Tramp this didn't usually happen when the Risky Dice was used added with the miracle spell from earlier this was too much.

As they got up she noticed that they were back at the docks. and as she was looking around she spotted Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp.

"HEY! Are you guys ok!?" Journey asked.

"We're fine," Sanji said

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Usopp said, trying to grip on what just happened.

" HELP!...LUFFY!" someone yelled.

All of them looked out into the distance and saw Nami yelling out on the Going Merry.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"We got to go the ship will be gone soon." Sanji said.

"Right!" All of them said.

"How are we going to get back to the Merry?" Usopp asked.

"I got it!" Journey said, she thought, _this was the perfect situation to use real magic,_ "Hold hands and close your eyes" she commanded, this spell would take a lot out of her.

"What?" Zoro asked.

Bowing her head, she said, pointing at their ship "Gentlemen for my next trick I Top Magician Journey shall take us to the ship you see in the distance."

"REALLY!" Luffy cried, with stars in his eyes.

"We don't have time for tricks!" Zoro and Usopp yelled at Luffy.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp as captain I order you to close your eyes and hold hands," Luffy ordered.

"Like thats going to work." Zoro complained.

Turning to Journey "Will it work?" Luffy asked.

"Yep."

Turning back to Zoro giving Luffy him the thumbs up. Zoro sighed, finding it another lost argument when it came to the captain and they all had to comply with the younger girls demands. When Journey was sure they did close their eyes she a felt a burning sensation in her eyes familiar to so many times before she pictured the outside of the ship and for inside she pictured the back of the sail since she never actually been on their ship.

 **To a heart in port,**

 **Done with the storm,**

 **Done with the flight!**

 **Jump to the Merry Go!**

She could feel the force of being taken to another location soon all of them hit the sail of the boat and fell on top of the ship. Dazed. If you want to know why Journey didn't let them see the trick it was because a magician never reveals their secrets.

"You guys made it!" Nami said.

All of them got up.

"Tehihihi. See I told you it would work" Journey bragged.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy cried, star struck.

"And who might you be?" Nami asked, kneeling eyelevel at Journey.

"Her names Journey she's part of our crew now." Luffy said, getting up.

"Oh..." Silence. "YOU IDIOT YOU JUST KIDNAPPED A LITTLE GIRL!" Nami said, hitting the captain.

"Ow, but Nami she came willingly." Luffy complained, rubbing his head.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS IDIOT!" She continued to yell before bending down to Journeys level, "I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this he's an idiot and the others are no better!" she apologized.

"Oh that's okay if I want to I can always leave," Journey stated, "but I'm not because you guys are too cool."

"You're too free spirited." Tramp sighed.

"IT TALKED!" Nami and Usopp cried, comically eyes bulged.

All of them were now looking at a lighthouse.

"HEY LOOK A LIGHT!" Luffy shouted.

"Is that a lighthouse?" Usopp asked, clinging to the mast.

"What else could it be?" Tramp asked.

"A Sea King with a glowing eye?"

"That's actually not too farfetched."

"It's one of the guidepost, the entrance to the Grandline is somewhere ahead." Nami said.

"Do we have to go there while were in the middle of a hurricane?" Usopp asked, scared.

"The Grandline is a crazy place with untold wealth and powerful foes." Journey said, smiling. "It really is a paradise if you're able to survive."

"Okay, then I think we should say something to mark the occasion." Sanji said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Luffy said.

All of them made a circle around a small Barrel and putting one foot on it though Journey had to stand on a stool to reach it.

"I'm going to the Grandline to find the All Blue." Sanji said, putting a foot on the barrel.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy.

"The World's Best Swordsmen." Zoro.

"I'm going so I can Draw a Map of the World." Nami.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going...to be a Brave Warrior of the Sea." Usopp.

Then all of them turned to Journey who felt kind of out of place, she only just met everyone for only a few minutes and was kind of nervous though as her mentor always said put on your best poker face.

"Come on Journey it's your turn." Luffy whined.

"Well it's a given I want to be the Best Magician in the World!" she said, putting her foot on the barrel with butterflies in her stomach _and Phantom Thief_ she thought, just because she became a pirate doesn't mean she's given up her night job not yet at least.

All of them looked down on their feet.

"NOW TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy said.

All of them lifted their legs and slammed down.

"YEAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Straw hats Crash Their Own Welcome Party**

MATILDA; Roald Dahl

 **"I have found it impossible to talk to anyone about my problems. I couldn't face the embarrassment, and anyway, I lack the courage. Any courage I had was knocked out of me when I was young. But now, all of sudden I have a sort of desperate wish to tell everything to somebody."**

Usopp and Luffy were making snowmen out on the deck, which soon turning into destroying each other's snowmen. That turned into a snowball fight. Personally, Journey preferred to ski down a mountain.

Nami ordered Sanji to start shoveling snow off the deck, which he happily agreed to. Journey helped with the work though Sanji tried to persuade her to play in the snow with the others, she turned it down so she shoveled one side of the ship with Tramp.

Suddenly, they saw lightning ahead.

"Wow." Journey said, shivering. "They weren't kidding when they said the weather was crazy here." Journey wore a collared black shirt under a blue trench coat with a matching top hat, a red belt with a red camera pouch in the back, a red bow tie, black tights, and black boots.

A strong gust of wind sent chills up her spine and it started snowing harder, there was more lightning, too. A warming spell would do well.

"Sanji." Journey called, "I'm going to the kitchen."

"Okay, Journey!" Sanji said, "I'll continue to shovel this snow!" He seemed to try harder to get rid of the snow.

"Thank you, Sanji." Journey said, walking into the kitchen with Tramp.

She went to the table and sat next to the stove, which Nami turned on for heating purposes and warmed up. While Tramp snuggled to Journeys feet.

That's when Nami screamed.

"What?!" Tramp asked, jumping to his feet in surprise.

"No way!" she said, looking at the log pose. She ran out of the kitchen and yelled, "Turn the ship around 180 degrees! Hurry! The ship turned around and is going the opposite direction!" She looked at the log pose. "When I only looked away from it for a second..."

"Are you really a navigator?" Ms. Wednesday jeered, "In this sea, you can't trust the winds, sky, waves, clouds, anything. The only thing that doesn't change is the direction the log pose points. Understand?"

 _Isn't that the truth,_ thought Journey though she didn't think it was a good idea for guests to be so rude.

Nami kicked Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 out onto the deck and took their blankets. She gave one to a snickering Journey, who took it and shared it with Tramp. "Stop bossing me around!" she yelled, "Go help already!" She walked out of the kitchen and started spouting orders at the crew.

It was rough.

The dark clouds rolled away like the blizzard never even happened. There was a warm breeze in the air. Turning off the stove, Journey and Tramp put away the no longer necessary items. She put on the clothes she originally had on before the storm. Journey and Tramp stayed inside when they heard all the orders Nami was giving they didn't want to get in the way. Then everything stopped and became perfectly fine again within minutes. Going outside, they saw that everyone was passed out on the deck from physical and mental exhaustion.

Zoro was waking up from his nap. He then looked around seeing everyone.

"Come on, the weather's nice and all but that's no reason to be lazy," Zoro said, "we better be on the right track, that's all I can say."

 _But you were the one sleeping the entire time_ , thought Journey sweat dropping, her eye twitching. _You didn't do anything._

Zoro noticed, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Why are these two here?" Zoro said.

 _Slow._

"We're on a side-mission to bring them back home to Whiskey Peak." Luffy said.

Zoro walked, towards them both. "So, tell me what were your names again, cause I don't think you two can be trusted."

Both Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday became nervous. "I'm Mr. 9"

"And I'm called Miss Wednesday."

"Right.. you know those names sound familiar and that's what's bothering me in fact the more I think about it the more I'm certain I heard them somewhere before or maybe I-" Before Zoro could say anything Nami hit him in the back of the head really hard.

"You Jerk you think you can just sleep while we do all the work, you're lucky we don't toss your lazy ass overboard!" Nami yelled, repeatedly punching him in the head until he had bumps.

 _Scary._

"Listen up..that storm was just the beginning. I'm now seeing why this place is called the Grandline. My navigation skills are useless here anything can happen, but mark my words I will guide us through."

"Are you sure Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Without a doubt we're going to be fine and look, we're here." Nami pointing out.

Journey looked over the side of the ship that's when the island came into view "Guys!" Journey yelled, "Whiskey Peak is just up ahead!"

The island looked like it had giant cacti on it. Although something's a little off about this place thought Journey.

Before the crew docked, Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 jumped off the ship saying, "If we're linked by fate, we'll meet again. Bye bye, baby!"

 _SPLASH!_

"They're... gone?" Tramp asked.

"They could have waited." Journey said.

Luffy decided they were going to land on the island anyway. There was a river that led inland. Since Journey had nothing better to do she checked to see what supplies she had for her magic tricks.

Usopp was paranoid that there were monsters on the island. Luffy said that if they see some, they could just leave. Although from the short time Journey and Tramp knew Luffy, they knew that wasn't true.

"Wait a second," Nami said, "we have to stay on this island for a certain period of time."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"The log pose!" Nami reminded them. "We have to store the magnetism, or else we can't go to the next island. Each island has a different amount of time to store the log. Some require several hours while others require days."

 _How bothersome._

"Then, even if this is a monster island that we want to escape from right away, we can't leave!" Usopp said, frantically.

"Yep." Nami said.

"Well, we can think about that when it happens," Luffy said, nonchalantly. "Let's go!"

"Luffy's right," Zoro said, "let's go. It's not worth thinking about right now."

"Well, no matter what happens, I'll protect Nami-swan and Journey-chan." Sanji said.

"H-hey, wait..." Usopp said, clutching his throat. "my chronic illness is suddenly... my 'don't go to the island' disease is..."

"Okay, we're going in," Nami said, "make sure you're ready to run as well as fight."

Journey finished putting her tricks into her backpack she turned to Nami, "Of course."

"I wonder what'll appear..." Sanji said, "Oh, look... I see something."

"Yeah," Luffy said, "Something's moving."

Journey and Tramp leaned on the side of the ship to get a better look.

"Humans...?" Sanji said, looking out. "Humans are there!"

"Be careful, guys..." Nami said.

Usopp had goggles over his eyes with his slingshot ready to fire. "Dammit... Since it's come to this, I've prepared myself!"

Journey listened closely and heard people screaming... _No. They were cheering._

"Welcome to the Grand Line!"

"What's going on...?" Sanji asked.

Luffy laughed and said, "They seem nice!"

There were confetti everywhere, people with welcome signs, many streamers, and people playing musical instruments.

Sanji was sold. "Woah! There're lots of cute girls!"

Luffy and Usopp were letting the cheers go to their heads. The Straw hats docked the ship and climbed off. Tramp stayed on the ship per Journeys orders.

"Wel.." a man said, before he coughed. "Ma! Ma! Ma! Welcome. My name is Igarappoi. I'm the mayor of Whiskey Peak."

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you," He said, "You went a little overboard at curling your hair."

"Whiskey Peak is a town that thrives on making liquor and music," Igarappoi said, "hospitality is the pride of our town. As for our proud liquor, it's as bountiful as the sea water. Would you allow us to throw a party for you so that we can hear your tales of-" He coughed again. "Ma! Ma! Ma! your tales of adventure?"

 _Alert the villagers are up to no good._ Journey thought.

"We'll be glad to!" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp said together. Before anyone can say otherwise.

"Three idiots..." Nami observed. She turned to Igarappoi and asked, "How long will it take for the log of this island to be stored?"

"Log?" He asked, "Forget about the boring stuff. Please just rest after such a long journey."

 _Another alert_

"Now, everyone!" He yelled, "Prepare for the party! Sing to entertain the adventurers!"

"Party time!" All the townspeople cheered.

Afternoon turned into night as the town threw us a huge party. There was a lot of loud music, alcohol, drunken people, and contests.

Igarappoi offered everyone a drink of wine.

"I don't drink." Nami said, "No, thank you."

"No, thank you." Journey said, "I'm too young."

"Not to worry!" He said, pushing it closer. "Its flavor is wine itself, but it doesn't contain alcohol."

Nami took a sip and said, "Wow! This is delicious!"

"I don't like grape juice." Journey denied. She was a very picky eater.

"To celebrate our good grape harvest, we'll have our usual toast competition!" Igarappoi announced, "You have to continue to toast and the last one standing is the winner. Would you like to join?"

"No thanks," Nami said, "I can't drink that much."

But what he said next, gave her more motivation than needed. "The prize money for the winner is 100,000 Berries!" She stood up, holding her cup and demanded another cup.

Both Zoro and Nami participated. Journey stood up and acted having a great time by performing tricks. She did card tricks and levitation tricks before walked towards Luffy's table which was filled with stacked plates and food. She grasped the tablecloth with both hands and bunched it up to the tables edge. Luffy didn't stop eating as he saw her doing this, yanking the tablecloth downwards quickly and stepping back from the table Journey could remove the cloth without moving the dishes on top.

"SO COOL!" Luffy cried, while other spectators just applauded.

Taking cloth Journey placed it over her body to the audience she spun it around until is encased her body when it fell a crowd of white dives flew out. Luffy tried to find her but gave up thinking it was just a mystery magic thing and went back to eating. The villagers, however, sent a few of their own to search for the girl.

It was almost two in the morning and the party was still going on. Journey was on the Going Merry with Tramp listening from ear buds and she didn't like what the villagers planned. From her doves, she found out that the village was full of bounty hunters that tricked overconfident rookie pirates into being caught by them. Thank you Aniki.

Journey heard a couple voices from her ear buds.

 ** _"What happened to them?"_** She heard Ms. Wednesday say.

 ** _"They've fallen..."_** Igarappoi said, **_"to hell."_**

A door opened and another voice joined the conversation _._ _ **"Jeez... They were a stubborn bunch, so I added a little alcohol to their drinks."**_

 _They're obviously talking about us...,_ Journey thought.

 ** _"Was it really necessary to put on an elaborate act...?"_** The woman's voice that had just joined the conversation. **_"they're just weak-looking brats. We should just beat them at the harbor. Also, we didn't have our hopes up for the whale meat anyway."_**

 ** _"Hey!"_** Mr. 9 said, **_"We did try out best!"_**

 ** _"Calm down,"_** Igarappoi said, **_"look at this. I've checked them out beforehand."_**

 ** _"Thirty million Berries?!"_** The rest asked.

He continued, **_"It's foolish to judge a pirate's ability based on looks, Miss Mon.."_** he coughed, **_"Ma! Ma! Ma! Ms. Monday."_**

 ** _"And the girl? We still can't find her."_** Ms. Monday said.

 ** _"She must be on their ship it's the only place we haven't looked."_** Mr. 9 said.

That was far enough. She heard enough. Taking off the earbuds and stepping out of the cabin she took out a whistle and blew on it. The sound of wings was heard and the doves landed on Journey's shoulder.

"Great job." she whispered, stroking the birds before they disappeared in a flash of light. In its place was a little charm shaped dove which Journey pocketed. She was about to get off the boat when she heard shouts of pain and surprise and destruction. It seemed that someone from the crew woke up.

"You know what I don't think they need any help." Journey turning around and heading back to the ship letting the others handle the situation.

"Right," Tramp said.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Nami screamed, as she pulled Journey's cheek when the other crew members boarded.

"I was here," Journey said, her cheeked really started to hurt.

"Sorry Journey, but we gotta hurry because the bad guys already blew up Mr. Curls and we need to take Vivi home." Luffy grinned down at her not minding her absence.

"That's right, but you should still watch out for those rocks."

"It's alright, I've got my eye on them." Nami reassured, whoever had spoken up. Though Journey felt that she would get an earful from her later.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Luffy demanded besides her.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." In a movement, too fast to catch Journey lost her grip on the cards she'd been ready to use. Sanji and Usopp were tossed off a level and Zoro and Nami dropped their weapons. Tramp stepped in front of Journey to defend her. Growling.

"It's you!" Journey didn't really know why Miss Wednesday was there. "Ms. All-Sunday!"

"Wait, she's an agent of Baroque Works too? Who is she partnered with?" Nami asked. Journey held out her hand and her card flew back to her. She didn't understand what was going on maybe she shouldn't have stop listening.

"She's Mr. Zero's partner! We followed her to find out his identity!"

"My, my, this is pathetic isn't it, princess? Just a handful of pirates, a child, and pet to protect you?" The stowaway woman smiled. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I'm here." She made another gesture and was suddenly holding Luffy's straw hat.

"Give me back my hat! Give it right now!" Luffy shouted, enraged.

"With the direction, you're traveling in now, you'll wind up in Little Garden, and we won't have to lift a finger to stop you." She continued, ignoring their captain's demands to return his treasure. "Why not use this?" She simultaneously threw back Luffy's hat and a pose. "That will lead you to Alabasta through a route none of our agents know, so you won't be followed,"

"No way." There was the sound of glass shattering. He had shattered the log pose. "You're not the one who decides what route we take!"

"Have it your way. I hope we meet again soon." With that, the lady was gone, riding away on a giant turtle. Journey looked around not knowing what happened she felt her eye start twitching maybe she should have continued to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure on Dinosaur Island**

A GAME OF THRONES (A Song of Ice and Fire, #1); George R.R. Martin

 **"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die."**

"So, Mrs. Wednesday is really a princess named Vivi and the leader of Baroque Works, who is one of the Seven War Lords and is called Crocodile, is trying to make her country have a civil war?" Tramp asked, once he was pretty _sure_ he had the facts straight. Journey now knew why Vivi looked familiar she did, in fact, steal from her kingdom while Vivi was away.

 _How could I miss that? This must be karma I stole now I have to help her._

"T-That's right." Vivi nodded, she got over the shock of seeing a talking dog. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this."

"Not a problem," Nami said, "So long as we get paid those billion berries once we're done."

"I wanna kick Crocodile's ass!" Luffy roared, happily.

"We didn't get a Journey to stock up as much as I'd like," Sanji commented, "we're running low on meat for one."

"Gah! Oh no!" Luffy wailed, "Nami, set a course for a meat island!"

"There's no such thing!" She slapped him. "We'll get something at the next island but for the meantime, why don't you and Usopp do some fishing?" She suggested, booting them both out of the valley Tramp followed to see if he could be of any use.

"I guess I'll help with the fishing too." Journey said, not taking her eyes of Vivi.

"Vivi-chan, Nami-san, I'll have special drinks ready for you soon!" Sanji announced. Nami laughed, stood up, one eye on the log pose.

"Come on, let's make sure the idiots don't do something to make the ship sink." She joked.

"How long until we reach the next island?" Journey asked, " I want have an adventure since I missed the last one."

"In just a little while, a few hours at most with this breeze behind us." Nami grinned. These were optimal sailing conditions. She wasn't sure how long this calm weather would hold, but she intended to be ready for whatever the Grand Line threw at them next.

"Well, I'm not needed here so bye!" Journey announced, going off to help the guys fish.

Running off, she spotted Usopp and Luffy sitting on the railing fishing, but looking around, there was no sign of her white shepherd.

"Luffy? Usopp? Where's Tramp?" Journey asked.

"He's helping us fish." Usopp said.

"I hope we can get a Seaking." Luffy commented.

"Stupid! He's not big enough, maybe a shark."

Journey got a bad feeling, they said Tramp was helping them but he was nowhere in sight and they used he. _OH MY GOD!_ Running to the railing, she saw a barking Tramp tied to Luffy and Usopp's fishing rods.

"AHHHH!" Journey screamed, "Let him go who gave you permission to do that! _NAMI!"_

After Nami and Vivi came out to see a crying Journey trying to free her dog from the men. She punished Luffy and Usopp explaining to them how they shouldn't have done that especially to a person's friend. Though Vivi had to calm down Journey when a shark did almost eat Tramp. The poor girl tried to jump off the ship to save her dog. Now Journey was at the crows nest with Tramp to keep away from the people who had the bright idea to trick her dog into being fish bait (Apparently, they said that she would praise him if he was bait.). Vivi seeing how the men were told Carue to stay close to her.

"Ooooiiiii! Journey! Do you see anything yet?" Luffy called up to her. Journey looked down not having forgiven the captain while Tramp reported, "Nothing yet!"

Luffy groaned and went to bug Zoro, who'd been taking a nap in a shady corner. For a minute, Journey thought that Luffy was playing tag with Zoro but then decided that Zoro's face didn't match he looked too angry. She kept to herself in the crows nest petting Tramp while looking out for another island.

A couple hours later they drew up to the coast of an island it looked like a large tropical forest.

"I want to explore it." Luffy announced, to no one's surprise. When Journey heard this, she prepared a bag for the trip.

"RROOOAAAAARR!" The head of a huge feline broke through the canopy before collapsing at the edge of the forest, revealing gaping wounds left on its side as it finally succumbed to infection and blood loss.

Journey was suddenly less enthusiastic about leaving the boat. But she had to admit dinosaurs on this island and her having the journey to see this would make it worth it.

"Was that a dinosaur?" Nami mumbled faintly, almost too shocked to be scared.

"Awesome a dinosaur!" Journey said, stars in her eyes.

"No not cool!" Nami shouted.

"Oi, let's go!" Luffy cried, impatiently, hoisting a pirate lunch box on his back.

"Wait for us!" Journey cried, accepting her own smaller lunch box from Sanji. They were also joined by Vivi and Carue, the latter looking very reluctant to disembark.

"This place is awesome!" The ten-year-old decided. Journey had taken photos in case she ever wanted to come back beside the dinosaurs it was a nice-looking place. She didn't recognize any of the plants there was some sort of weird octopus's shell thing that Luffy found and then Luffy climbed the long neck of a dinosaur.

Luffy nearly got swallowed by the supposed plant eater, which was expected in Journey's opinion. That was how they met Dorry, the giant.

"Come and eat with me, guests!" He invited them after he saves Luffy from the plant eater.

Journey and Tramp had a great time the giant was fun, although they always thought their first meeting with a giant would be of them stealing from a giant. Oh, well you take what life gives you.

"So, you've been fighting for one hundred years? That's ridiculous! Do you even remember why you're fighting?" Vivi gaped, in amazement. Journey chose to agree with Vivi's statement, however, she had to admit it was pretty darn impressive.

"HAHAHaHA!" Dorry laughed, "Of course not!" He boasted, as one of the six volcanoes on the island erupted.

"Ah, there's the signal!" He declared, claiming his battle ax and standing at his full height.

"FOR ELBAF!" Journey and Tramp watched as another giant emerged from the other side of the island bearing a longsword nearly as long as he was. The two giants met in a clash that sent dinosaurs fleeing in terror. The earth they stood on trembled from their might, nearly knocking Journey and Tramp off their feet.

"Sugoi! A duel for honor and pride, huh?" Luffy watched with rapt eyes. Very few people had ever seen the likes of this before, or ever would again.

"Hey Luffy," Journey spoke up hesitantly. "Should we be this close?" As if to emphasize her question a stray giant's foot landed only a few yards from where they stood, nearly squashing them.

"It'll be fine!" Luffy reassured, "I want to watch this." Journey shrugged her shoulders and sat on the ground no point in standing if you're just going to watch though she made sure to be within distance of Vivi, her duck, and Tramp to save them in case a foot did try to step on them. Luffy well he was a rubber man so he should be fine.

"They keep going for fatal strikes." Vivi nearly whimpered, though most of the shock had instead faded to resignation. "They've been fighting like this every day for one hundred years?"

"I heard giants would rather die than dishonor themselves." Tramp said.

Journey wondered what sort of honor a pirate had. From what she knew, she followed a list of rules when it came to heists since it was her honor code:

 _Rule 1: Never hurt anyone during a heist. Unless their evil then do it._

 _Rule 2: Any skill can be used._

 _Rule 3: If the treasure is stolen from a good person then you should give it back._

 _Rule 4: Never steal from the common folk._

 _Rule 5: Always be on time._

 _Rule 6: You can take any treasure so long as it's in the same room as the original treasure._

 _Rule 7: Never gamble more than what you have unless you have a way to win it back._

 _Rule 8: Cheating while gambling is allowed._

 _Rule 9: Showing off is okay._

 _Rule 10: Have fun._

Though she still wondered. That didn't matter, though. What mattered was the awe-inspiring battle that she was watching, blow for blow they met each other and neither gained nor lost ground. Two fists clashed against their opponents' cheeks, and the giants laughed.

"That was the 73,567th draw." Dorry noticed as both took a step back to inspect their wounds.

"HA!" The rounder giant guffawed, "Next time I'll take your head for the God of Elbaf!"

"Not if I take it first!" Dorry called, over his shoulder as he returned to his home where his three human guests were waiting.

"My guests gave me some rum, want a drink?" The second giant asked.

"HA, now that sounds like it! Hand, it over, Broggy!" Dorry cheered, as a barrel passed hands.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Journey decided as soon as he'd sat back down. It was also the most humbling.

"This fight will continue until the God of Elbaf decides the winner." Dorry sighed as he downed the strong drink. "The God of Elbaf will decide who is right, and let him live."

Tramp's nose started to twitch, then he shot up to his feet and shouted, "DON'T DRINK THAT!"

 _BANG!_

For a moment, Journey thought the volcano had erupted again. Black smoke emerged from the opening, but it wasn't a mountain and the red that came gushing out was blood, not lava. Tramp had tried to warn the giant about the explosives, but it was too late.

"Mr. Giant!" Vivi screamed in concern.

"The rum exploded!" Luffy deduced.

"Did the other giant do this?" Vivi asked, looking in the direction of the other giant's home.

"T-There's *cough*, no way Broggy would do something so dishonorable." Dorry heaved. He turned red shot eyes on them. "That means it must've been you humans!"

"No way! My friends would never do that!" Luffy protested.

"I tried to warn you!" Tramp defended.

"There's no other explanation!" He panted, he again took up his weapon to charge at them with. "In the name of Elbaf!"

Journey felt her eyes burn as Luffy rushed to meet his charge and Vivi fell back to a defensible location. Following Vivi she took her deck of cards, throwing them at the giant **"High Card!"** the force was enough to stop the giant but not enough to take him down even with the magic induced cards he was just too big.

 **"** **Gumo gumo no...sorry...ROCKET!"** She'd stalled him long enough, though. Luffy took care of the rest.

Luffy launched himself off the tree and into Dorry's chest causing Dorry to cough out blood.

"You little brat!" Dorry yelled, stepping on Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Vivi yelled.

"Get out from under there!" Journey yelled.

"You have devil fruit powers...disgusting little thing." Dorry said, holding his chest in pain before collapsing to the ground.

Vivi, Journey, and Tramp then ran towards the footprint that Luffy was in.

"Are you okay?" Vivi asked.

Luffy then pulled himself out breathing heavily.

"Ossan?" Luffy questioned.

"It's okay... he's still breathing, he just passed out!" Journey yelled, all the way from Dorrys mouth swiping the horrible smell away that came from the giant's mouth.

"The beer...the other giant didn't do this and I know that none of my nakama did this." Luffy said.

"Do you think there's somebody else on this island?" Tramp asked.

"It's the only possibility." Vivi said.

Suddenly another eruption started at the volcano.

"Oh no." Journey said.

Dorry then started to slowly get up. Gasping for air.

"Wait! Ossan!" Luffy yelled.

"You need to lie down you're not in the shape to fight." Vivi said.

Dorry didn't answer.

"Hey, didn't you hear them you're injured!" Journey yelled.

"Please stop!" Tramp yelled.

"I am the warrior Dorry ... And I will...battle in the name of Elbaf!" Dorry said, in determination getting all the way up he then walked towards the boulder in the mountain and lifted it up.

'What's he doing?' Journey wondered.

Dorry then lifted it over Luffy and brought it down on Luffy's lower body.

"Hey get this rock off of me! Ossan Oi Ossan!" Luffy yelled.

"I can't stop now this maybe a 100-year-old story but once the battles begin running away from it...is to run away from the name of a warrior and if I am no longer a warrior then I am no longer myself. I'm sorry for doubting you the god of war Elbaf has passed his judgment I have lost his favor that is all." Dorry said.

Your duel was sabotaged, a sabotaged duel isn't a duel!" Luffy yelled.

"He's right! There's no honor in that!" Journey yelled, she really wished she could heal him with her magic but she didn't anything about the human body.

"SILENCE!...How could you impudent humans who have lived 10 or 20 years...hear them divine words of Elbaf." Dorry said, walking off.

"Who cares about that!? Get this off me Ossan oi giant Ossan!" Luffy yelled, punching the rock.

As Journey saw Dorry she quickly took more cards throwing them at the boulder. Tramp was right beside her.

One card. **"High Card!"**

 **"Super Bark!"** only a small crater.

Two cards. **"One Pair!"** She cried, throwing the cards.

 **"Super Bark!"** the crater got bigger turning around she saw the duel take place out in the distance.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING I THOUGHT I HAD FOUND AN INSPIRING WARRIOR! Who was it that messed up then giants duel?" Luffy said as he tried to punch the boulder.

"Don't worry Luffy we're almost done!" Journey said.

Four cards. **"Two Pairs!"**

 **"Super Bark!"**

The boulder was still standing.

"I'm going to find out who sabotaged their duel and I'm going to kick their ass!" Luffy yelled.

Journey and Tramp just sat on the ground with sweat dripping off their face. They were unable to destroy to boulder in time the duel had started.

 _Why would he care so much about a giant he only just met, he doesn't seem like the kind of villain who deserves a bounty._ Vivi thought before turning to Journey and Tramp. "Even they are monsters!"

 _"LUFFY!"_ Someone was yelling, straight for them they all looked and saw Usopp running at them at a high-speed pace.

"Usopp?" Journey said, sitting upright.

"Usopp what the hell! Watch where you're going...where's Nami?"

"She's been eaten by a dinosaur!" Usopp yelled.

"What!?' Luffy yelled.

"Cool!" Journey yelled, "I mean! No!"

"Not good." Tramp cried.

"No not cool. We both ran into the forest to escape it when all of a sudden she was gone..what have I _done_ , I let our nakama. Die." Usopp said, crying.

Luffy was just pounding his fist into the ground.

"YOU GUYS! STOP!" Vivi yelled.

"Yeah, Usopp said that she just disappeared so she could just be lost." Journey said.

"Moron, how could I have seen what happened I was scared! If not a dinosaur, then what else could it be?" Usopp yelled.

"Baroque works may have followed us to this island. And between the three of you, Nami-san was then the only one being targeted,"

"Baroque works is on this island!? But then how come they didn't target me too?"

"Because you're probably not on their death list and that beer might have been intended for us as well."

"Beer?"

"Yeah Broggy gave some of that to Dorry but when he drank it, it was exploded in his stomach," Tramp said.

"What!? And he's fighting in that condition!? But they have been on equal terms the whole time, their must be the most honorable battle in the world how dare someone mess with their fight!"

They then saw huge gush or blood in the sky.

Luffy was then banging his head on the ground in frustration.

"WHO WAS _IT_! SHOW _YOURSELF_!" Luffy yelled.

"Okay, Luffy, I dunno who they are but I'll take them out myself!" Usopp said.

"And I'm coming to." Vivi said.

"Yeah, it'd be great if you two came too, I'd feel safer." Usopp said.

"That won't be necessary."

All of them looked and saw two people a man and woman the woman was carrying an umbrella, wearing a yellow-domed shaped hat along with a pair lemon shaped earrings and a lemon patterned dress. The man was wearing sunglasses and a long brown trenchcoat with a number 5 on it, and they had Carue in their clutches and he looked badly beaten they then threw him towards them.

"CARUE!" Vivi yelled, running towards him.

"Who are they?" Usopp said.

"They're from the last town we were at." Luffy said.

"So, these guys are the ones trying to kill us?" Journey said.

" _Eh._ " Usopp screamed, in fear.

"How could you! Carue has nothing to do with this!" Vivi said.

"Your right, that bird has absolutely nothing to do with this, but we considered that with the straw hat to be a serious threat. So, we thought of making the bird cry out but the thing was too stubborn." Mr 5 said.

"Hahaha, such a foolish bird." Miss Valentine laughed.

"You." Vivi said through gritting teeth.

"So, it was you who out the bomb in the beer." Usopp said.

"Huh oh yeah, who the hell are they are they on our list?" Mr. 5 said, referring to Usopp, Journey, and Tramp.

"No. But they're obviously, the straw hats nakama. Let's eliminate them also" Miss Valentine said.

Tramp moved to shield Journey if they tried anything. "You're the ones who sabotaged the giants duel." Journey cried.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!" Luffy yelled.

"You're the ones who will be eliminated," Vivi said, taking out her peacock slasher.

"Oh going to take us on yourself, Miss Wednesday?" Mr. 5 said.

"Think you'll stand a Journey against two Officer agents?" Miss Valentine said.

"Who says that she alone she's got us right Usopp?" Journey said taking another hand of cards and Tramp by her side.

"Right!" Usopp said, shaking with his slingshot in his hand.

"I don't think it will be a problem to take down scrawny man with a slingshot, a dog, and a kid." Mr. 5 said.

All four of them started to run towards them both.

 **"Peacock slasher!"** Vivi yelled.

 **"Sure Kill Gunpowder Star!"** Usopp yelled, shooting it right at Mr. 5.

"Got em!"

"Hahahaha what a blast." Valentine said, in the air floating.

"What the?" Usopp said, looking up.

"Noise fancy cannon." Mr. 5 said, flicking an explosive booger right at Usopp making contact.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled.

"10,000-kilo press," Valentine said landing straight on Usopp.

 **"High Card!"** Journey yelled, throwing cards at Mr. 5.

Mr. 5 quickly dodged as Tramp came in closer.

 **"Super Bark!"** Tramp yelled, hitting Mr. 5.

"All right!" Only for them to suddenly feel heavy and crashing into to the floor.

"Gahh!" Looking up looking up they saw Valentine crushing them.

Vivi then tried to hit Mr. 5 only for him to trip her sending her up and catching her by the neck. Vivi was struggling in Mr. 5's grasp.

"You can get fired up all you want but we aren't here to kill you yet. This is just a rehearsal." as Mr. 3 put it.

"Mr. 3 the man who ate the Doru Doru fruit, he's on this island.." Vivi said.

"Yes, he has the ability to create wax from his body and control it at will a candle man." Mr. 5 said.

"A candle man?" Luffy said.

"I WILL...NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Luffy yelled, at the agents.

Valentine then grabbed Vivi.

"Settle down now, did you honestly believe you could escape from Baroque Works." Valentine said with a grin.

Vivi looked at her with anger and then looked at everyone else with concern. Journey, Carue, Tramp, and Usopp were down. Journey and Tramp were on the ground face down with blood pooling off their heads while Usopp was underneath the ground all the way up to his neck. Mr. 5 walked towards Luffy.

"I'm really happy I get the Journey to pay you back for what you did to me at whiskey peak. These kinds of delicate situations are not things pirates should go sticking their noses into. We've already caught your swordsmen partner and that other woman.'' Mr. 5 said.

"You caught Zoro, then you're gonna get cut up,"

"You're still talking, maybe you need another kick bomb to the face then." Mr. 5 said.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Luffy said, spitting on Mr 5's shoe.

"GO TO HELL!" Mr. 5 yelled, continuously kick bombing Luffy thirteen times in the face.

"LUFFY-san!"

Luffy then collapsed.

"Asshole..let's go Miss Valentine." Mr. 5 said, walking away.

"NO! NO! USOPP-SAN, CARUE, TRAMP, JOURNEY-SAN, LUFFY-SAN!" Vivi screamed.

When they were gone Journey and Tramps bodies started to shine and shattered.

"So why are here?" Tramp asked, as they hid behind bushes were the other crew members were trapped at.

"Well, you heard them the others are here."

"But what about Luffy and Usopp?"

"They'll be fine Carue can just dig Luffy out."

"Now that I think about it why didn't we do that?"

Journey looked at Tramp with a comical expression of shock. "I panicked."

"Eehh, seriously?" Tramp cried.

"J-just shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Journey and Luffy save the Day but Nami needs a Doctor**

CHARLOTTE BRONTË, Jane Eyre

 **"I would always rather be happy than dignified."**

From Journeys view from her hiding place Zoro, Vivi, and Nami were all in a rotating candle structure that is slowly turning them into wax figures.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broggy screamed, being pinned in the arms and legs by sharp wax.

"Now you will be completely unable to move." Mr. 3 said, laughing.

"What cruel torture." Vivi said, as she tried to get out.

 _No kidding._ Journey thought.

"Quickly now, my candle service. Turn them into my very own wax figures" Mr. 3 said.

"The wax vapor is making it harder for me to breathe," Nami said, coughing.

"That's it, show me all the pain you can muster. A desperate face of pain, and anguish. Mix the kind of art I value the with that look of despair."

"What kind of art is that you sick knot haired freak? How dare you do that to Broggy-san you're gonna get what you deserve you hear me!" Nami yelled, outraged.

"Yell as much as you like, it won't help you." Mr. 3 said, with a grin.

Broggy then started to cry.

"Ha ha, what a superb expression. Exquisite, that bitter, mournful agonized expression is the highest form of art!"

"We got to do something my body is hardening I can't move my hands!" Nami said.

Zoro then looked at Broggy.

"Ossan. Can you still move? I can." Zoro said, unsheathing his sword. "Feel like killing these guys with me?" Zoro asked, Broggy.

"Zoro what are you doing. You're not going to.." Nami said.

"Cut off my legs? It's the only way we'll get out of this mess, your decision?" Zoro said.

"Is he serious?" Journey whispered to Tramp no way was he going to cut his legs off.

"He looks pretty serious to me." Tramp replied.

"Our decision even if we get free we'll just get recaptured." Vivi said.

 _A voice of reason._

"How do you know if you don't try were gonna die anyway, why not make it ugly and struggle a little. There ain't no reason to die so easily against these worthless scum. Right?" Zoro said.

 _That would work if you had a better idea._

"Your bluffing. There is no way you would bring yourself to hack off your own legs." Mr 3 said.

"What a fearless kid, I thought I lost my reason to fight. With a spirit like that, how can I refuse!?" Broggy said.

 _He's serious!_

"Are you serious!? How are you going to fight with no legs!" Nami said.

"I dunno.. but I plan on winning." Zoro said, with a sociopathic look on his face.

"What's wrong with this guy he's gone mad." Mr. 5 said.

"W- wait I'll fight too," Vivi said.

"Alright gotcha," Zoro said.

"Here we go kid," Broggy said.

"Don't even try just what do you think you can do!?" Mr. 3 said.

 _Yeah, no way._

Before Zoro could even start cutting his legs a ball hit him straight in the face and burst to get smoke in his face. He knocked out and because of the wax was unable to tumble to the ground.

"What was that!?" Nami cried.

"Who did that!?" Mr. 3 demanded.

Looking around, she saw Journey in the bushes with a finger on her lips and sneaking away from her previous spot. While Mr. 3 started to search for the unwelcome guest.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that distracted everybody Carue, Luffy and Usopp ran towards everyone breaking through everything in their path. Journey and Tramp barely avoided them if they got caught, then how else can they free the others Luffy and company can be the distraction.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" they all yelled, launching themselves.

"IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Luffy yelled, crashing right into a bunch of trees with everyone else. All of them quickly got up.

"All right let's do it, Usopp, and Bird!" Luffy said.

"Master Broggy were here to avenge your suffering!" Usopp said.

"Just beat these guys to a bloody pulp!" Nami said

"Oi, they ruined the giant-sans duel," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

While this was happening Journey and Tramp were going around trying to get closer to the candle structure.

"Hurry up already." Nami cried.

"Please hurry though was it really necessary to do that to Zoro," Vivi said.

When she got there, she took off her backpack and looked through it looking for the necessary items. Taking out another ball, a match, a bottle and a piece of gum she threw the ball to Nami who was closer to Zoro. And seeing how Luffy's battle with Miss Golden week was no good she sent Tramp to assist him. He was very simple minded.

"Throw the ball at his face, it should wake him up." Journey instructed rummaging through her stuff.

Doing as she was told Nami threw it when the ball burst, Zoro woke up, coughing.

"What the hell who did that?"

"Sorry, it's going to get a bit hot, so be prepared." Journey said, ignoring the question she wanted to live thank you.

Opening the bottle, she started to drink it.

"Hey, this is no time for a drink!"

Ignoring them Journey took out the gum from the wrapper crushed threw it at the pillar. After she lit the match and blew out came a column of fire. The entire candle set was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. A few seconds later there was an explosion the column was destroyed. Journey ran away to avoid getting seriously burned. By the time the other members were free there were only two foes left to defeat.

Broggy sat up and said, "Only two foes left."

"Luffy chased after them," Nami said, "He'll take care of it."

When Luffy did come back, Broggy was crying so hard, it was about to form a new river. He was extremely sad that his dear friend Dorry was dead by his hands. But Dorry stood up.

"Dorry! How are you..?"

"It seems I blacked out..." Dorry said, using his sword for support.

Broggy hugged his friend so tightly that Dorry complained it was hurting his wounds. They both thanked their god that he was still alive.

They were in such high spirits, that they threatened to fight each other again. They invited the crew to celebrate with them.

Sanji eventually caught up where was that guy. He told them that he talked to Mr. 0 via Transponder Snail.

"You talked to the boss?!" Vivi asked.

"Yeah. I found this weird hideout in the jungle," he said, "He seemed to think I was Mr. 3, so I told him I eliminated everyone."

"So, he thinks we're dead?" Vivi asked.

"We're finally free of people chasing us, but we can't go anywhere!" Usopp said, partially happy.

Journey was glad for the crew members on the hit list because now they wouldn't have to worry about their eminent demise.

Sanji brought out an Eternal Pose to Alabasta. Everyone cheered for him. Vivi even hugged him.

"Come on, captain," Nami said, "we shouldn't be lounging around now that we know where to go."

"Alright, then," Luffy said, "giant old guys, we're gonna go now!"

They all headed off towards the Going Merry. Usopp promised to visit Elbaf someday.

Zoro and Sanji started arguing about their hunting contest. Each was sure that their dinosaur was bigger than the others. Tramp said there was no point when it came to size it was a tie. At least, Journey was glad Zoro wasn't after her because she put him to sleep.

After almost getting eaten by a seaking the crew was out sailing once again. Vivi, Nami, and Journey sat around and ate the sweets prepared by Sanji. Tramp was by Journey's as usual.

Zoro was lifting weights and Luffy, Usopp, and Carue were in the kitchen, eating.

Vivi was holding the Eternal Pose and looking at it nostalgically.

"Vivi... Sorry, I think I'm gonna..." Nami said, "I'm gonna go lie down..."

"That's alright," Vivi said, "I'll keep an eye on our course. You should get some rest."

Nami struggled to get up.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Journey asked. She didn't too good.

She collapsed to the ground. Journey and Vivi rushed over her. Vivi felt Nami's forehead.

"Are you alright?" Vivi asked, "Everyone, come here! This is bad!"

"What's wrong, Vivi?" Luffy asked, with a full mouth from the kitchen.

"Nami-san has a terrible fever!" she said.

Everyone crowded around her.

Luffy carried her into their room and set her on the bed.

"Is Nami-swan gonna die? Is she, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked, crying.

Vivi squished out the water from a towel and placed it on Nami's forehead. "It's most likely the climate," she said, "one of the problems all sailors who enter the Grand Line run into illness caused by abnormal weather. There are countless stories of notoriously strong pirates dying from this."

Journey felt bad she didn't know any healing spells so it wouldn't be any good in this situation. What good was magic if she couldn't do that.

"Is there anyone on this ship with any medical knowledge at all?" Vivi asked.

Usopp and Luffy pointed to Nami.

"But eating meat makes sickness go away! Right, Sanji?" Luffy said.

"I can make some basic food meant for sick people, but that's entirely different from any medical knowledge," he said. "And there's no guarantee it would work. Besides, I normally put 100 times more care into Nami-san, Vivi-chan and Journey's meals than I do with yours... as long as I'm the cook, there'll be no problems whatsoever in terms of balanced diets."

Vivi took her temperature. "Forty degrees C?!" she exclaimed, "Her fever's gone up again!"

"There'll be doctors when we get to Alabasta, right?" Tramp asked.

"How much longer will it take, Vivi?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know, but one week is out of the question..." she said, "This may be a life-threatening illness."

"Nami's gonna die?!" Luffy asked.

Everyone started freaking out.

"Be quiet!" Vivi hushed.

"Let's find a doctor to help Nami!"

"Okay, okay! Just calm down!" Vivi said, "You're going to make her even worse!"

With that, everyone shut up.

"No," Nami said, sitting up. She took the wet towel off her forehead and said, "in my desk drawer, there's a newspaper..."

Vivi went to go fetch it. She read over the various articles and gasped when she saw one of them. "No... This can't be!"

"What's wrong, Vivi?" Journey asked, looked at the newspaper from behind her.

"300,000 royal soldiers defected to the Resistance..." she said, "It was originally a cold war with 600,000 royal soldiers and 400,000 Resistance soldiers. But now it's changed!"

"The uprising is finally getting serious," Nami said. "The papers from three days ago, we can't change our speed, so I didn't want to worry you by showing you that... Understand, Luffy?"

"Things seem very bad!"

"But you still need to see a doctor," Usopp said.

"I'm fine," she said, "The thermometer must be broken, or something. It's sunstroke or something. We don't need a doctor. I'll get better in no time." She stood up and walked to the door. "Let's just head straight for Alabasta as planned."

"So, she's better now?" Luffy asked, as soon as she walked out.

"No," Journey said. "she's pretending."

Vivi was still looked worriedly at the newspaper. Zoro called out for all the guys.

She stormed out of the room and up to the deck.

"I have a favor to ask of all you," she said. Everyone gathered around. "I know it's not my place to ask you this as a passenger, but my homeland is in a terrible state. We need to get to Alabasta as fast as we can, without wasting a single moment."

"Of course, Vivi," Nami said, "that's what we promised."

"So, we need to find an island with a doctor as soon as we can," she said.

Luffy smiled and said, "Yeah! Sounds like a plan!"

"Well said, Vivi-chan!" Sanji said, "I've fallen for you all over again!"

"You got guts," Zoro said.

Nami clung to the railing as she walked over to Vivi. "Sorry, Vivi... I think I am kinda... in trouble..." she said.

"I think I got a map with nearby islands," Journey said racing off to get them.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Luffy yelled.

There was a large cyclone made from the water on the side. It started pouring down rain and lightning cracked overhead.

"That's the direction we were just sailing in!" Usopp said.

Vivi looked at Nami with awe. "I've never seen such a navigator before..." she said.

"Alright! Let's go find a doctor!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"See any doctors?" Luffy called.

"No, not yet." But Journey did see a figure in the ocean right after that. It was a man dressed like a court jester. "Wait, there's a guy over there... He's standing on the water!"

"People can stand on the ocean?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I can do that maybe he's a magician too."

"C'mon, don't be silly." Usopp said.

"No, seriously!" Journey said, pointing. "There's a guy standing on top of the water!"

They walked over to the front of the ship to see the man.

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

Zoro joined in to see what the man was doing. They all rubbed their eyes to see if he was there.

"It sure is chilly today."

"Yeah, it is chilly today!" Luffy agreed.

"Chilly, chilly," Usopp said, a little confused. "today's very chilly."

"Really?"

"Guys I think we should stand back he has to be standing on something." warned Journey after realizing that that guy in fact, not a magician.

Suddenly the ship started rocking out of place by a bigger ship underneath it.

"What is that?!" Luffy asked. "A watermelon?"

 _And this guy is the captain._

"Is that a ship?" Zoro asked.

You get a gold star for a very good job.

The metal sides lowered to reveal a pirate ship. It was almost galleon sized! There were many, many people onboard.

"Did our jumbo underwater raid ship, the Tin Tyrant, surprise you?!" a disembodied voice said, from somewhere on the ship.

Suddenly, men came out of nowhere and surround the straw hats on deck.

"No." Journey said

"Are you really pirates? You're strange," a rather fat man said, taking a bite out of a piece of meat. "Is it just you four and a half?"

 _How rude._

"I find it strange that a group of pirates would only have four and a half people," he said, taking a bite out of a sword. When he finished eating it, he said, "well, no matter. I'll start by asking this... We want to go to the Drum Kingdom. Do you happen to have an Eternal Pose or a log pose?"

"Nope," Sanji said, "never even heard of the place."

"You're done, right? So, leave!" Luffy said, "We're in a hurry. WE don't have time to mess with you!"

"Don't rush life like that," the man said, "but if you have neither, that's alright. For now, I'll take your treasure and this ship."

"What?!" Luffy said.

"But first, I'm feeling a bit hungry..." he said. He bent down and took a bit out of the ship's railing.

 _Rude._

"What is this guy?!" Usopp said, befuddled.

"Don't eat our ship!" Luffy yelled.

One of the men pointed the gun at Luffy and said, "Hold it right there! Wapol-sama is currently eating!"

"Shut up!" Luffy replied, punching him.

"Fire!"

They all started shooting Luffy, but the bullets all bounced off his rubber body.

Zoro and Sanji got excited, they wanted to fight.

"No, wait! We can discuss this!" Usopp said, hiding behind the mast.

"Wapol-sama..." a man on the lower deck. "These guys are...!"

"This ship doesn't taste half bad..."

Luffy punched his way over to the rotund pirate, Wapol. "Stop eating our ship!"

Wapol chopped on Luffy's head, but being the rubber man he is, he was too chewy.

Luffy Gum-Gum Bazooka-ed him into next week.

All the men on board the ship fled to theirs. Apparently, Wapol couldn't swim due but that was to expected.

"This isn't over! We will make you pay for this!"

They sailed away, yelling threats at the crew. Although that name it sounded familiar it would bother Journey until she remembered.

Usopp worked on the eaten railings the next day. It wasn't snowing, but it was just very cold. Vivi explained that the constant cold weather was proof an island was nearby.

"I see it! There's an island!" Journey cried.

As they sailed further inland, Journey made her way onto the deck with her bag. The island was covered in snow. She wore a collared black shirt under a blue trench-coat, a red belt with a red camera pouch in the back, a red bow tie, black tights, and black boots. Tramp wore a red scarf around his neck.

"This is really something," Sanji said, "look at those mountains."

"Hey, Luffy. Are you cold, dressed like that?" Usopp asked, shivering in all his layers. Journey was wondering that also or that he was excited enough to not notice.

"It's minus ten degrees C right now! That's when bears get ready to hibernate!" Vivi said.

He looked back at them and said, "Oh..." He paused and started shivering. "So, cold!"

"Took you long enough!" Usopp and Sanji complained.

They came across a small waterfall and decided to stop there.

"Who's going doctor-hunting?" Zoro asked, "Well, people-hunting comes first."

Luffy raised his hand, having put on a coat and gloves. "I'm going!"

"Me too!" Sanji said.

"Ok, have fun!" Usopp said.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by angry people. "That's far enough, pirates!" one of them said.

"I think I found people..." Tramp said.

"They don't seem too friendly," Usopp said.

"Leave this place at once," said a man who stepped forward. "This instant!"

"We came to find a doctor," Luffy said.

"Our friend is sick!" Journey tried, "And if she die's it's your fault!"

"We won't fall for that trick, filthy pirate!"

"Using a child to trick us," a man said, "how dirty do pirates play these days?"

"This is our island! We won't let any pirates land here!"

"Leave now, or we'll blow up the ship!"

"They really hate us..." Sanji said, "And we've only just met."

"Don't talk back!" said the last citizen to speak. He fired a shot at Sanji's feet.

"They're shooting!" Usopp said.

Sanji got mad, but Vivi held him back. Journey heard another gunshot and saw Vivi fall to the ground.

Journey and Tramp yelled, "VIVI!"

"WHY YOU-" Luffy yelled, incredibly furious.

Journey fell to her knees beside Vivi and said, "Vivi? Vivi?!" Tramp was trying to get her to sit up.

She sat up, seemingly unharmed and grabbed Luffy before he could go on a rampage. "Stop! Fighting won't help anything!" she said. "I'm fine! It only grazed my arm!" She got down on her knees and said, "We won't land here. But could we ask for a doctor?" She bowed.

"Our friend is suffering from a grave illness. Please help! I beg you!" she said. "You're not fit to be captain, Luffy. Not everything can be fixed by acting recklessly."

Luffy was silent for a while. "Yeah," he said, calmly. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. Please call a doctor! Please help our friend." He got down on his knees and bowed, too.

"I will show you to the village..." said a man who had spoken before. "Follow me."

They all sat up and exchanged looks of relief. The citizens followed the man into the village.

"See," Vivi said, "they understood!"

"Yeah!" Luffy said, "You're amazing!"

Vivi smiled. We all got off the boat and followed the villagers. Zoro stayed with Carue to look after the boat. Sanji carried Nami on his back.

The landscape was very familiar to Journey but she couldn't remember how and why.

The man who agreed to show them to the village said, "The only doctor we have here is a witch."

An actual witch or one in personality?

"Witch?" Usopp asked.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Sanji said, "Nothing here makes sense. What is this place, anyway?"

"This land still doesn't have a name." The man said.

"A nameless land? Does that really happen?" Vivi asked.

A bear came walking by. Usopp started freaking out.

"A hiking bear. They're not dangerous," He said, "Don't forget to bow. It's proper manners."

Journey and Tramp bowed, along with everyone else. The bear bowed back.

They finally arrived in the village named Big Horn. The citizens left, trusting the man's word that straw hats didn't pose a threat.

"Come to my home for now." The man said.

A woman came up to him and said, "Oh, Dalton-san. I heard there were pirates. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's okay." He said, "There's nothing to worry about."

The woman nodded and walked away, but a man approached them next.

"Dalton-kun! We're all looking forward to the election in two days!" said the old man. "Everyone says they're going to vote for you."

"You can't be serious..." Dalton said, "I'm nothing but a sinful man."

He seemed very kind and humble.

Dalton led them into his home and said, "Use the bed over there. I'll warm up the place." He set down his things and said, "I'm Dalton, captain of the security squad of this island. Please forgive our... heavy-handed welcome." He paused, turned to Vivi and said, "May I ask you a question?" She nodded. "I somehow feel like I've seen you before."

"I-it's probably your imagination...!" Vivi said, "Anyways, will you please tell us about this witch? Nami-san's temperature was forty-two degrees C when I checked it just now."

"Forty-two?!" he asked.

"It's gone up for three days now..." I said.

"She'll die if it goes up anymore!" Dalton said.

"Yes," Vivi said, "But we don't even know the cause of her illness, or how to treat it..."

"We need a doctor! Anyone will do!" Sanji said. "Where is this witch of yours?!"

"See the mountains outside the window?" Dalton said. I looked over and saw the strange cylindrical-shaped mountains. "They're known as the Drum Rockies. There's a castle at the top of the tallest on in the middle. That's where she lives, Dr. Kureha, the witch."

"Of all places, why does it have to be so far away?!" Sanji asked, "Call her right away! We have a critical patient!"

"Even if we wanted to, there's no way to contact her," Dalton said.

"And she calls herself a doctor?!" Sanji muttered, angrily. "What the hell is she like?"

"She's a very skilled doctor," Dalton admitted, "But she's an eccentric old hag. She's nearly 140 years old now."

"So not a real witch?" Journey asked.

"Yes and... she likes pickled plums," Dalton said.

"What happens when people here get sick or injured?" Vivi asked.

"She comes down from the mountain when she feels like it," he explained, "She looks for patients and treats them. As payment, she takes whatever she wants from their house before leaving."

"She almost sounds like a pirate," Luffy said.

"How does someone so old make it down that steep of a mountain?" Tramp asked.

"Well, it's just a rumor, but some people claim to have seen her riding a sleigh pulled by a strange creature on moonlit nights," he said. "That's why she's called a witch." He sighed and said, "All we can do is wait for the next time she comes down the mountain."

"You can't be serious..." Vivi said.

Luffy shook Nami awake and said that the only way to see a doctor is to climb a mountain and that they were going to climb it.

Everyone started arguing about how he was going to get up, how Nami was going to get there, and how it would be too hard on her.

"I need to get over this fast..." she struggled to say. "I need to hurry... for Vivi..." She smiled weakly and said, "I'm counting on you, Captain!"

Luffy smiled ear to ear and said, "That's more like it! Leave it to me!"

"Alright," Sanji said. "I'm coming too."

They walked out the door.

"Listen, Luffy," Usopp said seriously. "Don't even fall once, or you can expect Nami to die!"

Vivi tied a belt around Luffy, securing Nami to his back. "Ok, that should do it," she said. "I think I'm going to wait here. I'd only get in the way."

"Same here," Usopp said.

"I'll see if there's another way up," Journey said to Luffy.

"Got it!" Luffy said. "Okay, Nami! Hold on tight!"

"If you're going, I won't stop you, but at least, climb up from the other side," Dalton said. "There are Lapins on this course. They're fierce, carnivorous rabbits. If you encounter a pack of them, you're as good as dead."

"Rabbits?" Luffy asked. "But we're in a hurry. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll kick 'em!" Sanji said.

"Kick? You can't be serious! You'd be walking to your deaths!" Dalton said.

Luffy and Sanji started running for the mountains. They watched as they ran away.

"Will they really be alright?" Dalton asked.

"They're strong," Journey said. "They'll be fine."

"I'm more worried about Nami," Usopp said.

"Yeah..." Vivi agreed.

After they watched them run off into the horizon Journey broke off in order to find a better path up the mountain while she would usually use her magic Journey was not familiar with the mountains. Talking to all the villagers, she learned that this place was once the Drum Kingdom ruled by Wapol.

It made things easier because a few months ago she stole a family heirloom of his. Tramp also learned that the doctor was in the next town and they missed her (After they got the shock that dog was talking to them).

Journey used her magic to jump back to the ship and found a frozen Carue in the water. Zoro wasn't in sight so she decided to stay on the ship to nurse the giant duck. She just hoped she didn't miss anything important.

Omake:

 **Notice:**

 _I send this message to a fool on a snowy heath,_

 _To declare thieving mischief,_

 _Watch yourself for I'll take your motif,_

 _Reserved for royalty and damaged teeth,_

 _~ Kaitou Dodger_ ?

Dodger wrapped his cloak over himself if there wasn't a treasure that he wanted to steal then he wouldn't have bothered to come to this freezing island. Today's treasure was the royals crown possessed by a cruel king in an ice island. He was cruel and it was rumored that he horded the doctors.

There were guards patrolling and no one seemed to make a big deal about his warning very rude on their part. Dodger shrugged it didn't matter he had a crown to steal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Missed Adventure onwards to Alabasta**

CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY; Roald Dahl

 **"Above all watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places"**

"No way!" Journey said, upset after the crew members returned to the ship. "That's not fair we already have a talking dog."

"IM NOT A DOG I AM A REINDEER!" a little reindeer with a pink hat cried. Apparently after the rest of the crew came barreling into the ship and set sail the island sent off the crew with a beautiful display of Sakura snow. After a tear, full goodbye of the crew mates, part the others were introducing Journey and Tramp to the reindeer known as Chopper.

"Are you okay?" Journey asked, after she got over teasing him.

"Huh?..oh yeah it's just...I don't know." Chopper said, nervously he didn't know what to do with this little girl they usually ran away screaming.

"Your nervous on leaving your home... That's okay, don't worry about it you'll be fine, I was the same when I first left home." Journey said, reassuringly.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, I heard you left a granny well I separated from two brothers one of them is my twin and the other is my Aneki." Journey said, looking at the straw-hat crew as they were laughing due to Luffy doing some goofy stuff.

"How did you deal with it?" Chopper asked, curiously.

"Well, I miss them since we all separated my Aneki is I heard a big shot pirate who sails the skies. Pretty cool, right?" Journey said, with a hint of pride.

"That is amazing."

"My twin is traveling around helping people. They never stay in one place so I don't know where they are." Journey stood up "Then you have me Journey who is a sea pirate working on her magic. Ironic isn't it my Aneki works with technology while me and my twin work on magic. We call but at the end we did it to improve on our skills."

Journey bent down and held out a hand toward Chopper. "Come on everyone is excited that your part of the crew."

"Come on Chopper join the party!" Luffy yelled, "Here stick these chopsticks up your nose it's easy see." He said sticking them in his nose.

Everyone was all laughing at the whole scene.

Chopper was a bit confused about what was going on.

"Here I would like to make a toast to Chopper our new doctor! To Chopper!" Usopp yelled.

"To Chopper!"

Nami handed Chopper a drink, he looked at the drink and then smiled at everyone.

The next day in the afternoon, Luffy was sitting on top of the ships head while Chopper and Tramp were with him. Chopper took a liking to Tramp due to the fact that he was an animal that could talk as well.

"This is amazing Luffy. The sea seems to go on forever." Chopper said, in wonder.

"Yeah it's huge pirates are the ones that get to have great adventures on it all the time." Luffy said.

"Incredible being a pirate must be really great."

"And the sea is just filled with mystery." Tramp agreed.

Then a huge shadow hovered over them.

"What is that? A seagull?" Luffy said.

"Don't be ridiculous, seagulls can't be that big." Nami said.

"But it's the Grandline" Tramp tried, to explain.

"HEY SEAGULL!" Luffy yelled.

Suddenly the giant bird started to come towards them.

"You idiot why did you call at it!" Nami yelled.

"Yeah, adventure!" Chopper yelled.

"Not good!" Tramp cried.

As the bird came in closer Luffy grabbed onto it.

"Oh, no Luffy gonna get eaten!" Chopper yelled.

Chopper then ran in a panic to get Sanji, Journey, Zoro, and Usopp who were playing cards. Although Journey had a winning hand again.

"Quick emergency! Luffy has been caught by a giant bird!" Chopper yelled, running around circling them.

"Did Luffy call for help?" Zoro said.

"No." Chopper said, why isn't anyone going to help the captian.

"Then don't worry about it. He's fine." Zoro said, picking a card from the deck he had some berri's on this game.

"Woohooo!" Luffy yelled, riding the bird.

" **Gumo gumo no.,** " Luffy said, twisting his arms together and grabbing the bird's beak. Luffy then started spinning the bird rapidly crashing it right on top of the ship right by the five.

"Luffy! Why did you do that for I had a very good hand." Usopp said, about the card game.

"No, you didn't," Journey said, showing him her hand which was a royal flush.

"Dammit!"

"Fold."

"Tehihihihi. I win." Journey said, taking the winnings.

"I got some food, Sanji could you make something out of this?" Luffy asked.

"Sure." Sanji said.

"Does that mean we're going to have decent meals now?" Zoro asked.

"If it's coming from Sanji you may have a 50/50 chance of it being good however for girls it's 100%." Journey said, while petting Tramp thinking of the food.

"Hey, guys! Quit fooling around, we'll be arriving at Alabasta soon and we need to prepare for it so come on." Nami said.

"Yes Ma'am," everybody said walking towards the main deck.

"So, what is this Alabasta kingdom were going to?" Chopper said.

"It's the country that Vivi is from and her dad is the ruler of it." Tramp said.

"Yeah and there's this guy called Crocodile who's trying to take it over." Usopp said.

"And he is also one of the warlords of the sea." Sanji said.

"Warlords of the sea who are those guys?" Chopper said.

"There a group of pirates who are given authority by the world government." Vivi said.

"The world government supports pirates?" Chopper said.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird, the warlords are incredibly powerful, you see they go around defeating other pirates one by one, that's why the government supports the warlords, the idea is using pirates to get rid of other pirates." Usopp said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting this crocodile guy." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Many people consider crocodile a hero back home by getting rid of pirates that attack Alabasta, but his good deeds are all just an act, on the surface he's an evil man, in truth he's been manipulating the citizens of Alabasta to bring about civil war so he can take over the country and nobody is realizing it not even my father." Vivi explained.

"All right so the only thing we have to do is beat up that crocodile guy." Luffy said.

"Yes, but in order to do that, we have to avert the civil war and take care of the organization that he runs. Baroque works."

"Baroque works?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of tricky on how their system work's." Usopp said.

"Well actually its quite simple. First at the very top of the organization is the boss crocodile which his agents call him Mr.0. There are a total of 12 agents and one animal, who receives orders from the boss directly. For the most part, these 12 male agents operate as part of a pair with a female agent. The agents with codenames 1 through 6 are known as officer agents they possess devil fruit powers and they are only sent on the most important missions. Agents 7 through 13 are in charge of fundraising making money for the organization. Mr.1 is paired with Miss Doublefinger, Mr.2 doesn't have a female partner."

"And that wax dude that we bumped into at little garden was Mr. 3 right?" Journey asked.

"Yes, he is paired with the painter Miss Goldenweek. And then there's Mr.4 he's paired with Miss Merry Christmas. I don't, really know much about those two."

"Then there's that exploding snot guy Mr.5." Luffy said.

"Exploding snot guy?" Chopper said.

"Yeah, this guy was able to blow up any part of his body." Usopp said.

"And Miss Valentine was his partner, she ate the kilo kilo fruit and was able to change her weight at any time." Nami said.

"And then there's Mr. 6 he's paired with Miss Mother Day, they use to be part of the fundraising agents for the organization but due to their accomplishments and obtaining devil fruit powers like the other 1 through 5 agents they were moved to the officer agents." Vivi said.

"What about that weird monkey and chicken that I ran into?" Sanji asked.

"That's Mr. 13 and Miss Friday there the agencies punishment squad, and are charged with punishing agents that fail to complete a mission, and there are more. Under the officer agents, there are 200 men called billions, and another 1800 men under the frontier agents called millions together they make the secret crime syndicate baroque works."

"There's 2000 of them!?" Chopper yelled.

"2000!?" Usopp said.

"Cool." Journey said. "You don't usually see crime organizations like this in the Blue's."

"Alright I think I understand...when are we going to get to Alabasta so I can beat up Crocodile?" Luffy said.

"I don't think you get it at all Luffy." Usopp said.

"Yeah, you keep repeating the same thing." Journey said.

"Okay so if Baroque works plan is to take over Alabasta. Then I can guess that must mean." Zoro said.

"The rest of the officer agents as Vivi called them." Sanji said.

"Are they on their way to Alabasta as we speak." Nami said.

"Yeah.'" Vivi said.

"Okay so in that case, we just have to beat up crocodile and-" Luffy said.

"Just drop it Luffy." Sanji said

"Okay."

"But, wait I heard that because of the drought the fighting started maybe if we find a way to bring the rain back they would stop." Journey said.

"We can't." Vivi said.

"Why not?"

"Because the only way to bring rain into a desert is to use Dance powder and not only is it illegal it hurts other countries with rain."

"Then use magic."

"There is no way."

"Fine."

After meeting, everyone went back to their activities. Journey and Tramp went into the girl's cabin and looking through their storage chest pulled out a book. Looking through the book, they saw different jewels and treasures until they stopped on one titled Hyades Tears. Journey smirked in the book was the current location of the jewel this situation was perfect.

"Well, Tramp looks like we're going on a short trip."

"Okay, here we are Tramp," Journey said, dressed as Dodger. She was standing in a hot air balloon in the middle of the Grandline with Tramp. "the book says that the gem is at sky island."

"What's the name of the island?"

"Cloud cuckoo land." Dodger said, seriously.

"..." Tramp deadpanned.

"No, I'm serious Tramp."

"...just wow." Tramp said, distantly how could this happen.

"Don't worry besides there could be tons of treasure but all we need is the jewel."

Dodger pulled down the flamethrower for the balloon to float upward. Luckily borrowing a hot air balloon from Dodger Aneki wasn't too hard. He liked to help with her adventures and they communicated often through his inventions. Although more than often it was not possible because of the weather and he was always busy too. When their balloon went through the clouds they were greeted with a majestic sight. On a mass of clouds stood an island with lush green it wasn't too big but enough to support some form of life. Dodger could find a spot to land her aircraft safety and quietly in case there were people on it.

"Okay! Tramp off on an adventure to obtain the Hyades Tear!" Dodger cried, happy to be out of the hot air balloon.

"Come on Tramp!"

Tramp who was in the bushes looking at something ran out.

"Right!"

Back on the ship there was a child looking around his twins living space.

"This place looks nice right, Lady?" He asked, his dog.

This is Traverse and his dog Lady looked exactly like Journey and Tramp but Traverse had his scars in mirrored positions from his face. Journey had asked him to take her place on the crew and fill in while she was away. It was easy because they looked identical despite being fraternal.

"It looks nice." Lady said.

"HEY JOURNEY COME OUT AND SEE THIS!" Luffy called.

Looking at each other Traverse smirked, "Show time."

They walked through the dense forest on the strangely named island seeing many strange animals like a flying pig. Strange indeed. Dodger and Tramp found themselves in front of a stone statue in the middle of the clearing with a stone tablet. The statue was of a woman who seemed to be looking up at the sky in grief. Walking toward the tablet Dodger read the inscription:

 **To gain entry, you must find the fierce spirit that resided in the maiden of rain. Obtain her heart and the path shall be revealed to the.**

"So, there's a key?" Tramp asked, turning around to look for the key.

"It looks like it." Dodger replied, staring at the words.

"How will we find it?"

"Tehihi, you of little faith it's simple." Dodger said, "All we have to do is find a gem." she pointing to the hallowed spot in the statues chest area.

"You mean one like this one." Tramp asked, holding up a red stone.

"Where did you get that!" Dodger cried, surprised.

"I found it in the bushes."

Taking the gem, she felt the heat coming out from the rock and placed it into the hallow spot. Could this be the fiery spirit of the maiden of rain? This seemed too convenient. Something wasn't right.

 _Click!_

The ground started to tremble and the statue moved backward to reveal a hidden staircase. Dodger and Tramp looked at each other smiled and walked down the stairs. When they reached the end, they saw it the treasure. The Tear was very simple in design being a blue gem that seemed to be made of glass attached to a silver chain. The gem was shaped like a tear itself. Dodger walked over to the jewel and looked at it however when she saw it her smile turned into a scowl. Not caring for possible traps, she took the necklace and walked out of the chamber. She didn't look happy though.

"What's wrong Dodger?" Tramp asked, noticing that his human was less than happy.

"We were beaten." Dodger said not taking her eyes on the offending jewel while her hat shadowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Dodger made a fist around the necklace crushing it. When she opened her hand all that was left was dust and a piece of paper.

"Tch, it wasn't even good quality." Dodger said, taking the piece of paper it read:

 **Hey, what do you think of my fake? The Hyades Tear is now the property of the great and powerful Shadow.**

Dodger and Tramp thought, _what an idiot._

"And he put where he worked." Tramp sweatdropped.

"DANG IT!" Dodger cried.

Dodger's to do list:

1\. Find Shadow

2\. Steal Hyades Tear

3\. Help Vivi

After coming back and saying good bye to Traverse and Lady the Straw Hats were almost close to their destination.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too much farther now." Nami said, to Vivi.

"Don't lie to me Luffy, I want to know exactly what happened and you're going to look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth." Sanji said, grabbing Luffy cheek in anger.

"I have no idea what you mean Sanji, I don't know anything," Luffy said, trying to keep his eyes away from Sanji.

"Then let me ask you how did enough food for nine people that divided perfectly so that it'll last us to get to Alabasta just disappear overnight, so stop lying you're got a terrible way of hiding it."

Luffy just turned his face away.

"Uh, Luffy there's something around your mouth,"

"Crap, I forgot about the crumbs!" Luffy yelled, putting his hands on his cheeks.

"SO YOU DID EAT IT!" Sanji yelled, kicking Luffy. "Jerk..hey Nami can we do something? Perhaps but a lock from the refrigerator."

"That's not such a bad idea," Nami looking at Usopp, Chopper and Carue fishing "it could mean the difference between life and death."

All of them were secretly eating some food.

"Okay, we got to make sure that we get some fish for Sanji," Usopp said.

"Tehihi, you're in _trouble_." Journey mocked, eating a pastry.

"So how is the fishing coming along?" Sanji said, walking towards them.

"Great it's going along just fine," Usopp said

Suddenly Sanji crashed all the fishermen's heads together making them fell on the deck.

"Pathetic I can't keep my eyes off of you guys for just one second."

Journey laughed while feeding a pastry to Tramp. She had gotten over the disappointment and hoped to move on from the failed treasure hunt. She even caught up with her twin who thought the crew were overall great company if you wanted a laugh.

"Uh, Nami I think there might be trouble up ahead." Vivi said.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

All of them walked out and noticed the smoke up ahead.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about its just a little bit of steam." Nami said.

"Steam from an ocean?" Vivi said.

"Cool," Journey said.

"Yeah it's a hotspot. Underneath over there is an active volcano." Nami said.

"There's volcanoes under the ocean?" Chopper said.

"That's right, in fact there are more volcanoes under water then on land."

"So, I guess we can't eat the steam then?" Luffy said, hungry.

"There will be new island by that spot, but it will take thousands of years for it to happen." Nami said.

"Wow, your amazing Nami!" Sanji said.

"You think I'll be able to wait that long?" Luffy said, to Usopp.

"I don't know but I don't intend to live that long."

"So, guys have you caught anything yet?" Sanji said.

"No and we're starving could you cook up something?"

"I don't know, you pretty much ate everything, but I'll go and check the storage to see what we have left." Sanji said, going back inside.

They were then sailing into the steam, and everyone was coughing

"Just keep it together everyone we'll be out of it soon!" Nami said, coughing.

"Why didn't we just go around it!?" Tramp yelled, coughing.

"I can't see anything!"

"It tastes like sulfur."

"How would you know that?"

As they were sailing out of the fog, Luffy and Usopp started to feel a tug on their fishing poles.

"I think we got something!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy and Usopp looked and noticed two strange men holding onto Carue, one had makeup on and was wearing a pink swan overcoat, a blue medieval outfit, and some ballerina shoes. While the other one was dressed in a blue robe along with a blue pointed hat with stars.

"I got to stop jumping on every random duck I see." The ballerina man said.

The men then slipped off and into the water.

"Ahh, please help me I can't swim!"

"I'll save you!"

Everyone minus Sanji went to see the strange men.

"I thought I was gonna die there for a minute, you saved me thanks, I will never forget your kindness." The ballerina man said

"Please the great and powerful me would not allow it!" said the other one

"So, you can't swim?" Luffy asked.

"Nope You see I ate a devil fruit so I can't swim not even a little bit." the ballerina man said.

"What kind of devil fruit?" Usopp asked.

"Well since I won't be getting anywhere without my ship, I suppose there's no harm in having a little fun. All right I'll show this is my POWER!" The man said palm striking Luffy in the face, which caught everyone by surprise.

"What the hell?!" Zoro yelled, taking his swords out

"Wait! Hold on a second this is just for a little fun." The man said.

Everyone had a shocked expression as they saw the man turn into Luffy.

"Hah!?" Journey said.

"Woah!" Luffy said, getting up.

"And when I touch my face with my left hand...I'm back to normal. That is the power of the clone clone fruit you see." The man said, turning back.

"Amazing." Nami said

"The voices and appearance matched perfectly." Usopp said

The man then touched Usopp, Nami's, Zoro's, and Choppers face. He was about to touch Journey's face Tramp tried to bite him so he backed off. "Now watch carefully."

"You see." The man turned to Usopp

"All I have to do." The man then turned to Zoro

"Is touch my right hand to you," The man then turned to Chopper. "can mimic anyone." The man then turned to Nami.

"And that's not all I can change...bodies to." The man said showing his chest to Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp In Nami's form which made them all bug-eyed. Journey covered her eyes with respect to Nami and Tramp followed suit.

Nami then punched the man in the face hard turning him to normal. "STOP THAT!" Nami yelled, red faced and a vein throbbing on her head.

"Are you okay?" Luffy said

"I'm fine but I don't think I should show you my power anymore." The man said.

"Such a petty power is no match for my powerful magic!" the blue man arrogantly said.

"Please do more!" Usopp Chopper and Luffy yelled, ignoring him.

"Well _okay_." The man said.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

Doing a ballerina twirl. The man then started changing into different faces and one of them caught Vivi by surprise and was shocked over it.

"Hey, guys there's a ship coming this way," Tramp said, looking over the edge of the ship.

Everyone looked and noticed.

"That's our ship..well I guess it's time to say goodbye my new friends." The man said.

"Noooo please don't go yet!" Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp yelled.

"Yes, it is sad that I have to go but don't worry, friendships are eternal!" The man said, jumping onto his ship.

"Until we meet again!"

'"Bye!"

"Now let's get going!"

"The great and powerful me does not take orders from the likes of you!" the man following him anyway said.

"Yes, Mr. 2 Mr. Bon Clay sir and Sir Shadow" their crew said, as they sailed away.

"WAIT A MINUTE! MR. 2!" The straw hats yelled.

"Mr. 2!?" Vivi said

"What? You mean you didn't recognize him?" Luffy said.

"No, I've never met Mr. 2 or Mr.1 quite frankly I don't much about the officers or their abilities. But I did hear rumors. Mr. 2 was a tall ballerina with a swan coat that has the name Bon Clay on the back."

"But that's not all while he was switching through his faces I saw my father. Cobra Nefetari, the king of Alabasta." Vivi said, almost in tears.

"That's not good if he can mimic the king's appearance so easily that can cause a lot of trouble," Zoro said.

"Not ours he doesn't," Journey said, proudly though she couldn't believe that the other guy was Shadow even in real life he sounded arrogant and she didn't expect to find him so soon.

"Guess we let very dangerous guys get away." Usopp said.

"This is bad, if Mr. 2 figures out that were the ones that Baroque Works is after us he can use our faces against us once we get to Alabasta." Nami said.

"Now hold on a second I know that things look bad but hear me out... It's actually a good thing we bumped into him when we did, now that we know what were up against we can prepare and beat him at his own game." Zoro said.

Sanji then finally came from the storage. He then saw everyone tying bandages on their arms. "What did I miss?"

"You wouldn't believe it we bumped into this guy that was able to change his appearance into anyone." Usopp said.

"Really?' Sanji asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah and then we found out he's one of the officers that Vivi was talking about." Journey said not mentioning the other guy Shadow because anyone can take him really with that attitude.

"And so were wrapping these bandages on our arms to make sure we don't mistake anyone in case he uses his powers against us." Nami said.

"Hmm, it seems I missed a lot." Sanji said.

"There now we can tell each other apart." Nami said.

Then suddenly there was this big rumbling noise coming from the underneath the ship.

"Whoah, what's going on?" Journey yelled, grabbing hold to Tramp.

"I don't know?" Nami said.

Then suddenly there was this big giant sea king that looked like a cat.

"It's, a sea cat!" Vivi yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Usopp screamed.

"Tramp chase it up a tree!" Journey ordered in panic.

"Looks like food to me!" Zoro yelled getting his swords.

"Yeah! MEAT!" Luffy yelled.

The sea cat then suddenly started to get nervous.

"Quick someone turn the ship around!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't you let it get away or I'll kill you," Sanji yelled.

Then suddenly all three of them felt a broomstick hit them over the head knocking them down.

"Don't!" Vivi yelled.

The sea cat then swam away

"Vivi why did you do that for I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled, outrage.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you. Sea cats are sacred creatures in Alabasta it would be wrong for me to let you guys kill it!" Vivi yelled.

"Oh, I read about that!" Journey said, "Their good luck right?"

"Well that's a damn shame." Sanji said,

"No this is good, that means that were close to Alabasta now." Vivi said, happily.

"And what about those ships?" Zoro said.

"What?" Vivi said,

Everyone looked and saw Baroque Works ships coming.

"Look at all those ships." Luffy said.

"And their all bearing the Baroque Works flag this can't be good." Usopp said, scared.

"It seems that all the agents are gathering, I'm guessing these must be the billions, the subordinates for the officer agents." Vivi said.

'That means they're 200 agents ready for us." Nami said.

"These groups will be better than the bounty hunters that you came across at whiskey peak that I'm certain."

"I can see land!" Tramp yelled.

"That must be Nanohana!" Vivi said, excitedly.

"Woohoo, we finally made it, all right let's huddle up." Luffy said.

Everyone stood in a circle with one of their hands out.

"This is a sign of our friendship...NOW LETS EAT!...oh and help Vivi." Luffy said.

"Luffy!?" Everyone yelled.

 **Omake:**

Traverse was watching his twins crew mates. They were a rowdy bunch. Nami was pretty and Sanji made very good food. It was fun setting traps and blaming Usopp when Zoro set them off. Overall, he wouldn't mind taking Journey's place whenever she wanted to get something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brothers United: Portagaz D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy**

THE CURIOUS INCIDENT OF THE DOG IN THE NIGHT-TIME; Mark Haddon

 **"Sometimes we get sad about things and we don't like to tell other people that we are sad about them. We like to keep it a secret. Or sometimes, we are sad but we really don't know why we are sad, so we say we aren't sad but we really are."**

*X*

"Now listen, everyone, I want you all to be in control of yourselves while we're here understand?" Nami said, addressing everyone.

"Of course." Sanji said, standing in attention.

"You do realize the one that you needa to hear that the most is Luffy from, right?" Zoro said, to Nami.

" _FOOD_!" Luffy yelled, running towards the town.

" _And_ he's gone!" Journey and Tramp said, "I don't think he's coming back." Journey tried to warn but Nami yelled anyway.

"Come back here!"

"What now?" Vivi asked, the rest of the crew still accounted for.

"He'll be easy to find just follow where the commotion is." Sanji said, walking off.

"Is that a good idea?" Tramp asked, "Should we _really_ be let him cause trouble?"

"It's all we have." Journey replied, shrugging. " _Anyway_ , he's the captain he can live through anything."

"I just wish he would remember that he has a bounty on that rubber head of his, especially when we're in a big country like this." Nami said, exasperated.

"Tehihi, you know that a bounty won't stop him from doing anything Nami stop being such a worry wart." Journey said, getting off the ship with Tramp following right at her heels.

"Kids right. Luffy can take care of himself," Zoro said, not overly worried. "come on let's go find something to eat I'm starving. Then we'll get to work after that."

"They're all the same," Nami said, stressing about the guys and the youngest crew member.

"I wanted to tell you guys something," Vivi said, "me and Carue can't go into town with you."

"Huh?" Usopp asked, confused. "Why not?"

"We'd be too recognizable," Vivi explained, "I can't afford for anybody to see me."

"Don't worry," Sanji said, smiling at her. "I'll do all the shopping you need Vivi."

"QUACK!" Carue yelled, in alarm.

"What is it Carue?" Vivi asked, turning toward Carue. He points out in the distant. Following the direction pointed their gazes were met with a ship.

"That's Mr. 3's ship no question about it," Vivi said, shocked.

"Man," Usopp said, irate. "I thought we took care of that guy back at Little Garden."

"This isn't good," Zoro said, seriously. "he knows most of our faces."

"Don't worry everyone..." Usopp said, also seriously. "I have a plan."

Everyone minus Sanji, Chopper, Journey and Tramp were hiding underneath a giant sheet crouch walking.

"There's no telling where that guy is," Usopp whispered, "so we need to keep low and blend in,"

"This is stupid Usopp," Journey whispered, taking the sheet off.

"It was the best thing I could think of." Usopp said

"Well, I could have done better."

"Okay, maybe next time you can handle the disguises."

"Maybe I will"

"I thought you left?"

"Well I'm ten someone has to walk me and Luffy left."

They then made it to a broken-down house and went inside.

"There I think the close is clear, my disguise work like a charm," Usopp said, poudly.

"If you say so." Zoro said, shrugging.

"Stupid." Journey coughed.

"Well," Sanji said, "Vivi it seems that you'll be safe from prying eyes for awhile my dear." Turning to Vivi, "Hey, Vivi is something wrong?" Sanji asked, worried.

"What? It's just..." Vivi tried to say, "sorry..but I'm just really relieved what I seen I now know that this town is safe, I can't exactly rest easy for now, but it's a good sign."

"It seems like a really nice town." Nami said, admiring the buildings.

"Vivi, didn't you say you had a plan to stop the rebel army didn't you?" Zoro asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Yeah, how can we help!?" Journey asked, excited.

"Please tell us." Tramp asked, politely.

"If you want to stop this rebellion before it starts it's better to act quickly.'' Zoro said.

"And I agree with that but for you guys to bring me to Alabasta and.."

Nami then slightly bonked Vivi on the forehead, "You're still thinking like that, we traveled this far together, after all, were not just going to abandon you now."

"Yeah, Vivi and Nami still wants that billion reward." Journey said, picking and twirling Tramp.

"That's right!" Nami said, with a shadowy look.

"You're such a good friend and influence." Zoro said, sarcastically.

"Thank you Zoro I still haven't forgotten your debt to me either," Nami said, mischievously.

"What?!" Zoro yelled, outraged.

"Even as a ghost, I'll still haunt you for my money," Nami said, hauntedly.

"You lousy little…" Zoro grunted.

"You better pay me that 400,000 beris quickly."

"What it went up!?"

"And it'll go up even higher if you don't pay me."

"Come on Vivi your basically one of us now." Usopp said, ignoring them.

"Then it's settled we're staying." Sanji said, with resolve.

"Y-yes." Vivi said, nervously.

"Okay good." Nami smiled.

"Don't worry Zoro 400,000 is easy," Journey said, trying to cheer him up. "I'll help."

Vivi had a slight smile due to their concerns for her and her country along with their antics. "Thank you."

"So, Vivi what's the plan?" Sanji asked.

"A little ways northwest from here is an Oasis called Yuba. That's where the Rebel army is posted at the moment, I would like to go there first in order to head off the rebellion but in order to get to Yuba were going to have to cross the desert first, we'll need all the necessary supplies to cross it safely, we'll find everything we need easily here in this town but I'm afraid Mr. 3 might be waiting for us." Vivi explained.

"If he's the only obstacle that shouldn't be a problem he hasn't seen my face before."

"That's right you haven't met many of the Baroque Works agents so far." Nami said.

"There's also someone else to." Zoro said.

"That's right Chopper." Nami said.

"And they didn't sketch my face either." Journey said, raising her hand.

"But they know how we look like." Tramp said.

"Damn."

"That's still perfect we're going to have a lot to carry are you up for it?" Sanji asked, Chopper.

"Yeah I got it."

"Are you sure," Usopp asked, "you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, it's _really_ hot," Tramp said, "and you're a reindeer in a desert."

"Yeah, I want to help," Chopper said, will conviction. "I'll be fine."

"I really appreciate your help." Vivi said.

"Just leave it to us." Sanji said.

"Alright." Nami said, "The rest of us will stay here while you two go and get supplies." Turning toward the ten-year-old, "Journey you go and try to find our idiot captain."

"Aye, sir." Journey saluted, ran toward the cloth gathering it up.

"I'll give you a list of everything we need we'll also need clothes too." Vivi said, to Sanji and Chopper.

"And perfume too." Nami said.

"Of course." Sanji said.

"And some food and water." Zoro said.

"And Tabasco." Usopp said.

"Okay, I got it." Sanji said, walking away.

Journey then took the cloth starting to spin around in circles. Releasing it, it started to spin around her when she was done her clothes were changed. Journey was no longer wearing her old clothes she was now wearing a desert hat with an eye of Horus symbol on it with a piece of cloth covering her neck to protect it from the sun and her hair was stuffed into the hat. Her shirt and pants were long to protect her skin from the harmful rays. Because of the heat though her makeup was washed off because of the sweat revealing her scars on her left cheek and right eye.

"Well, I'll be off too!" Journey said, running away with Tramp on her heels.

"Is it safe to let her go one her own?" Vivi asked, worried.

"Don't worry she'll be fine."

* X *

"Tramp!" Journey said, pointing toward a random direction. "Let's go to a restaurant,"

"But aren't we supposed to look for the Captain?"

"silly Tramp if we look at the restaurants then Luffy has to be there restaurant equals food which equals to Luffy."

"If you say so Dodger."

However, they failed to notice the commotion from the other side of town. If they did look they would have seen the rest of the crew with Luffy and Smoker.

*X*

"Where did they go?" Luffy said sitting on the barrel he was carrying.

"Well, I guess giving you a chance to escape was pointless." Ace said, from the roof.

"Hey!" Luffy cried, looking up.

Ace dropped down to greet his brother.

"Hiya, Ace." Luffy smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You could say that."

They both chuckled and then started to arm wrestle with their arms on the barrel.

"How many years has it been?" Luffy asked, pushing his arm down.

"I don't know, but you haven't changed that much during that time, a little taller but you look the same." Ace said, doing the same.

"So, do you aside from those powers you got you haven't changed one bit."

As they were arm wrestling they were at even odds and cracked the barrel over the weight.

"Just like old times." Luffy said, giving Ace high five.

Luffy and Ace were now walking down road talking trying to find Luffy ship.

"Do you know where your ship is?" Ace asked, Luffy.

"I'm not sure."

"Geez, you know Luffy a captain usually remembers where they dock their ships."

"Yeah but I was hungry."

"So, tell me about this crew of yours."

" _LUFFY!_ " A voice yelled.

Turning around, they saw Journey running toward them with Tramp by her side.

" _Finally,_ I found you." she said, panting.

"Oh, hey Journey Ace this is Journey she's my crew's magician," Luffy said, to Ace.

"And don't forget Tramp my lovely assistant." Journey said, pointing toward the white dog.

"Nice to meet you." Tramp bowed.

"Well anyway there's this strong guy that carries around three swords who wants to be the worlds best swordsman, a navigator that likes maps, tangerine's and money, a cook that makes yummy food, a liar, a doctor who is also a reindeer, we also have a princess and her giant duck and you just met a girl that wants to be top magician with her dog."

"Sounds like you have quite the crew there." Ace said.

"Yeah, I know, every one of my crew is so interesting,"

"But still only handful of people for a pirate crew? That's so like you."

"I'm still looking for a musician, though."

"Hey Luffy who is this guy anyway?" Journey asked, gesturing toward Ace.

"Oh, this is Ace he's pirate like me."

"Cool, Ace like Fire Fist Ace?"

"That right," Ace said

"No way how can you have a cool firepower and know Luffy with his lame elastic one."

"Hey!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by Baroque Works agents. "Stop right there Fire Fist,"

"There's nowhere else for you to run. You're just the ticket I need to get a promotion prepare to die." The leader of the group said.

"Wait the person that's with him that's Monkey D. Luffy!"

"He's worth 30 million beris!"

"Well isn't our lucky day we'll get a promotion and rich get them, men!"

Both Luffy and Ace just stood there not impressed and as they went to attack they kicked their butts, and Luffy sent the leader flying away with his jet bazooka technique. The remaining Barque Works agents just stood there in disbelief as they started to casually walk away

"Don't be scared men!"

"Yeah, the rank of number agents is riding on those two."

Journey just stood there feeling the familiar sting in her eyes before grabbing Luffy and Ace and disappeared.

*X*

Everyone had set sail, Nami was on the crow's nest looking for Luffy. When suddenly Luffy's face appeared out of nowhere giving her a scare, "What the hell!" she screamed.

Luffy, Ace, Journey, and Tramp fell with Journey and Tramp on top while the other two were on the bottom. However, they landed on Sanji and Chopper as well.

"Tony, Sanji are you okay?" Vivi asked, worried that the others were hurt.

Sanji then grabbed Luffy by the shirt.

"What the hell that hurt," Sanji yelled, shaking him.

"It's my fault really I didn't know the ship moved sorry." Journey tried to pacify Sanji.

*X*

"So this is your brother Luffy is he like you?" Nami asked.

"Let's just say I couldn't beat him in a one on one fight even before he ate a devil fruit, but I think I now I can kick his big butt, though," Luffy said, laughing.

"Do you want to back up those words?" Ace said coming from behind him and getting on the ship kicking Luffy over the head.

"Oh hey Ace your up this is my crew that I have been talking about." Luffy said

"Nice to meet you all, thank you for taking care or my kid brother, I know he can be a handful."

"No not at all." Everyone said

"Sure is," Journey said, "hey how can someone like you be related to him? Are you adopted or something?"

"Journey!?" everyone screamed.

"What I had to us magic to get him back and when I did find him he got into a fight right away and when we met he kidnapped me."

"But you could have left at any time." Tramp deadpanned, "And you brought them to the ship."

"That's not the point!"

"Don't worry about it, to be honest, this is Luffy were talking about, isn't he a bit too much to handle at times?" Ace said, smiling.

"Not at all," everybody said again.

"Very."

Nami bonked Journey on the head, "What doesn't mean I don't like it." Journey complained, rubbing her head.

"Your good people,"

"Well sit down and relax, I'm sure you and Luffy has some catching up to do, I'll make some tea." Sanji said, walking away.

"No, it's okay I don't want to impose." Ace said, lighting Sanji's cigarette with his flame power.

"He's not exactly what I expected," Sanji said, surprised.

"He's calm and polite, a polar opposite of Luffy," Usopp said.

Suddenly there was a cannonball fire that closes to their ship. Everyone looked and saw a few Baroque Works ships heading towards them.

"It's Baroque Works!" Vivi yelled.

"What are we going to do!?" Usopp screamed.

"Don't worry I got this," Ace said, jumping off the boat and onto his fire-powered speed boat he then started to head towards the ships

"He's going on his own?"

"I wouldn't worry too much, they don't just let anybody become second division commander for the whitebeard pirates." Zoro said, Journey look at him in shock.

 _What did I miss!_ she thought.

"Sir, Fire Fist Ace is heading straight for us!"

"Nothing to worry about it? Are boat will crush his to pieces!"

Ace then went too far side end row of the ships.

"FIRE FIST!" he yelled.

Then suddenly a big mass of fire jetted out aces fist, punching through all four ships causing them to explode and sink.

"Woah!" Chopper yelled.

"Cool!" Journey yelled, stars in her eyes.

*X*

Back on the Merry everyone was settling down having a drink with Ace on board.

"Here's to Fire Fist Ace!" Usopp yelled, holding a glass.

"Cheers!"

"Who said I was going to join your crew?" Ace asked.

"And to delicious drinks!"

"Cheers!"

"Don't worry you can't take what they say seriously when there like this." Nami said, drinking her drink.

"Ace, don't you want to join us?" Luffy asked, excited.

"Sorry, but I can't I'm chasing someone, he's a pirate named Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard?" Journey asked, her blood ran cold when she heard that name and she broke into a cold sweat.

"Oh, yeah I heard about him he was the one that attacked drum kingdom." Vivi said, not noticing Journey's discomfort.

"He was a member of the second division of the white beard pirates, he was one of my own, but he committed the most unforgivable sin one could do he killed one of his own fellow crewmembers and jumped ship, as captain of my division it's my responsibility to take him down. I heard he was here in Alabasta in a place called Yuba." Ace said

"Wait isn't that the destination we're headed to?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Vivi said, taking out a map. "You see we crossing the Sandora river and we'll dock here in Erumalu," She pointed at the spot. "and then we travel on foot from there to Yuba. The leader of the rebel army is there."

"Hmmm. Mind if I tag along with you guys?" Ace asked.

"Sure the more the merrier," Luffy said, smiling.

"Well guess you're going to be traveling with us for awhile," Nami said

"We're happy to have you," Usopp said

"This is going to fun! To Ace!" Luffy yelled, holding his cup out.

Everyone held their cups, "Cheers!"

Sometime later everyone was waiting till they got Erumalu, in the mean time they decided to relax for a bit, Chopper was sleeping, Zoro was exercising. Nami and Vivi and Carue were out on the deck along with Zoro and Chopper, everyone else was inside Usopp and Luffy were playing with some rice balls

"Ahoy mateys this captain rice ball Usopp, and who might you be?"

"Ahiy I am ricey the rice man."

Sanji then bonked them both on the head with a frying pan. "Quit playing with our food you numbskulls, if you have free time help wash the dishes, I still have to pack the food on the hike to Yuba even Journey is helping," Sanji said, pointing at Journey who was throwing a table cloth at the crate and making it disappear.

"Let me know if I can help," Ace said.

"No, it's okay you're a guest, but thanks, though,"

"Alright...so you're a magician, right?' Ace said, to Journey.

"That's right I'm a Top Magician," Journey said, proudly.

"That's a cool trick you did back there."

"No, that's was wasn't a magic trick that was a magic spell."

"What's the difference?"

"You can't explain a spell but you can explain a trick it's easy,"

"Really how so?"

Journey took a few pieces of paper from her pocket and threw it at him. The paper in midair turned into a fireball that hit him but didn't affect him.

"You see this is a trick I didn't make the fire the paper did, but it looked like I did."

"That's pretty cool."

"Tehihih."

"That dog of yours has he always talked?"

"Yeah as long as I can remember."

"You know I've met a magician before."

This caused Journey to go quite thinking back to her siblings maybe Ace met them before.

"Really?" she asked

Ace laughed "His name was Odin."

"Tehihihi, really, how was he?" Journey asked, excitedly.

"He was good he's actually an ally of the Whitebeard pirates"

"That's my Aniki," Journey said, proudly.

Ace closing his eyes, putting his head down and a hand underneath his chin.

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Ace?" Journey asked, pushing him he fell toward the floor.

 _SMACK!_

"Snore..."

Ace fell asleep!

"What the?! Ace! Ace!'' Journey said, tried to wake him up, but he was out cold. She wanted to know how her Aniki Odin was doing. Although looking around, there were no witnesses so she looked through her pocket and pulled out a marker.

"Tehihi, never sleep when there's a marker about."


	8. Chapter 8

WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE; Maurice Sendak

 **"Let the wild rumpus start"**

*Linebreak*

"Okay, here we are Tramp," said Journey dressed as Dodger. She was standing in a hot air balloon in the middle of the Grandline with Tramp.

"The book says that the gem is at sky island," Dodger said looking at the book.

"What's the name of the island?"

"Cloud cuckoo land," Dodger said seriously

"..."

"No, I'm serious Tramp."

"...just wow," said Tramp distantly

"Don't worry besides there could be tons of treasure but all we need is the jewel."

Dodger pulled down the flamethrower for the balloon to float upward. Luckily borrowing a hot air balloon from Dodger aneki wasn't too hard. He liked to help with her adventures and they communicated often through his inventions. Although more than often it was not possible because of the weather and he was always busy too. When their balloon went through the clouds they were greeted with a majestic sight. On a mass of clouds stood an island with lush green it wasn't too big but enough to support some form of life. Dodger was able to find a spot to land her aircraft safety and quietly in case there were people on it.

"Okay! Tramp off on an adventure to obtain the Hyades Tear!" cried Dodger happy to be out of the hot air balloon.

"Come on Tramp!"

Tramp who was in the bushes looking at something ran out.

"Right!"

They walked through the dense forest on the strangely named island seeing many strange animals like a flying pig. Strange indeed. Dodger and Tramp found themselves in front of a stone statue in the middle of the clearing with a stone tablet. The statue was of a woman who seemed to be looking up at the sky in grief. Walking toward the tablet Dodger read the inscription:

In order to gain entry, you must find the fierce spirit that resided in the maiden of rain. Obtain her heart and the path shall be revealed to the.

"So there's a key?" asked Tramp

"It looks like it," replied Dodger

"How will we find it?"

"Tehihi, you of little faith it's simple." said Dodger "All we have to do is find a gem," she said pointing to the hallowed spot in the statues chest area.

"You mean one like this one," asked Tramp holding up a red stone

"Where did you get that!" cried out Dodger

"I found it in the bushes."

Taking the gem, she felt the heat coming out from the rock and placed it into the hallow spot.

Click!

The ground started to tremble and the statue moved backward to reveal a hidden staircase. Dodger and Tramp looked at each other smiled and walked down the stairs. When they reached the end they saw it the treasure. The Tear was very simple in design being a blue gem that seemed to be made of glass attached to a silver chain. The gem was shaped like a tear itself. Dodger walked over to the jewel and looked at it however when she saw it her smile turned into a scowl. Not caring for possible traps she took the necklace and walked out of the chamber.

"What's wrong Dodger?" asked Tramp when he noticed that his human was less than happy.

"We were beaten." said Dodger not taking her eyes on the offending jewel while her hat shadowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Dodger made a fist around the necklace crushing it. When she opened her hand all that was left was dust and a piece of paper.

"Tch, it wasn't even good quality," said Dodger taking the piece of paper it read:

Hey, what do you think of my fake? The Hyades Tear is now the property of the great and powerful Shadow.

'What an idiot' thought Dodger and Tramp

"And he put where he worked." sweat dropped Tramp

"DANG IT!" screamed out Dodger

*Linebreak*

Dodger to do list:

1\. Find Shadow

2\. Steal Hyades Tear

3\. Help Vivi

*Linebreak*

Straw Hats were almost close to their destination.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too much farther now," Nami said to Vivi

"Don't lie to me Luffy, I want to know exactly what happened and you're going to look at me in then eyes and tell me the truth." Sanji said grabbing Luffy cheek in anger.

"I have no idea what you mean Sanji, I don't know anything," Luffy said

"Then let me ask you how did enough food for nine people that divided perfectly so that it'll last us to get to Alabast just disappear over night, so stop lying you're got a terrible way of hiding it." Sanji said

Luffy just turned his face away.

"Uh, Luffy there's something around your mouth," Sanji said

"Crap, I forgot about the crumbs!" Luffy yelled

"SO YOU DID EAT IT!" Sanji yelled kicking Luffy.

"Jerk.. Hey Nami can we do something? Perhaps but a lock from the refrigerator." Sanji said

"That's not such a bad idea," said Nami looking at Usopp, Chopper and Carue fishing "it could mean the difference between life and death."

All of them were secretly eating some food.

"Okay, we got to make sure that we get some fish for Sanji," Usopp said

"Tehihi, you're in trouble." mocked Journey

"So how is the fishing coming along?" Sanji said walking towards them.

"Great it's going along just fine," Usopp said

Suddenly Sanji crashed all of the fishermen's heads together making them fell down on the deck.

"Pathetic I can't keep my eyes off of you guys for just one second," Sanji said

Journey laughed while feeding a pastry to Tramp. She had gotten over the disappointment and hoped to move on from the failed treasure hunt.

"Uh, Nami I think there might be trouble up ahead," Vivi said

"What is it?" Nami said

All of them walked out and noticed the smoke up ahead.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about it,s just a little bit of steam." Nami said

"Steam from an ocean?" Vivi said

"Cool," Journey said

"Yeah it's a hotspot. Underneath over there is an active volcano." Nami said

"There's volcanoes under the ocean?" Chopper said

"That's right, in fact there are more volcanoes under water then on land." Nami said

"So I guess we can't eat the steam then?" Luffy said hungry

"There will be new island by that spot, but it will take thousands of years for it to happen." Nami said

"Wow your amazing Nami" Sanji said

"You think I'll be able to wait that long?" Luffy said to Usopp

"I don't know but I don't intend to live that long." Usopp said

"So guys have you caught anything yet?" Sanji said

"No and were starving could you cook up something?" Luffy said

"I don't know, you pretty much ate everything, but I'll go and check the storage to see what we have left." Sanji said going back inside.

They were then sailing into the steam, and everyone was coughing

"Just keep it together everyone we'll be out of it soon!" Nami said coughing.

"Why didn't we just go around it!?" Tramp yelled coughing

"I can't see anything!" Luffy yelled

"It tastes like sulfur," Usopp said

"How would you know that?" Journey said

As they were sailing out of the fog, Luffy and Usopp started to feel a tug on their fishing poles.

"I think we got something!" Luffy yelled

Luffy and Usopp looked and noticed two strange men holding onto Carue, one had makeup on and was wearing a pink swan overcoat, a blue medieval outfit, and some ballerina shoes. While the other one was dressed in a blue robe along with a blue pointed hat.

"I got to stop jumping on every random duck I see." The ballerina man said

The men then slipped off and into the water.

"Ahh please help me I can't swim!" The ballerina man said

"I'll save you!" screamed the other

(One rescue later)

Everyone minus Sanji went to see the strange men.

"I thought I was gonna die there for a minute, you saved me thanks, I will never forget your kindness." The ballerina man said

"Please the great and powerful me would not allow it!" said the other one

"So you can't swim?" Luffy said

"Nope You see I ate a devil fruit so I can't swim not even a little bit." the ballerina man said

"What kind of devil fruit?" Usopp said

"Well since I won't be getting anywhere without my ship, I suppose there's no harm in having a little fun. All right I'll show this is my POWER!" The man said palm striking Luffy in the face, which caught everyone by surprise.

"What the hell?!" Zoro yelled taking his swords out

"Wait! Hold on a second this is just for a little fun." The man said

Everyone had a shocked expression as they saw the man turn into Luffy.

"Hah!?" Journey said

"Woah!" Luffy said getting up

"And when I touch my face with my left hand...I'm back to normal. That is the power of the clone clone fruit you see." The man said turning back.

"Amazing," Nami said

"The voices and appearance matched perfectly." Usopp said

The man then touched Usopp, Namis, Zoros, and Choppers face. He was about to touch Journey's face Tramp tried to bite him so he backed off.

"Now watch carefully." Said man

"You see." The man turned to Usopp

"All I have to do." The man then turned to Zoro

"Is touch my right hand to you." The man then turned to Chopper.

'" can mimic anyone." The man then turned to Nami.

"And that's not all I can change...bodies to." The man said showing his chest to Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp In Nami's form which made them all bug-eyed. Journey covered her eyes with respect to Nami and Tramp followed suit.

Nami then Punched the man in the face hard turning him to Normal.

"STOP THAT!" Nami yelled red faced and a vein throbbing on her head.

"Are you okay?" Luffy said

"I'm fine but I don't think I should show you my power anymore." The man said

"Such a petty power is no match for my powerful magic!" said the blue man arrogantly

"Please do more!" Usopp Chopper and Luffy yelled ignoring him

"Well okaaaaay." The man said

"Hey don't ignore me!"

Doing a ballerina twirl. The man then started changing into different faces and one of them caught Vivi by surprise and was shocked over it.

"Hey, guys there's a ship coming this way," Tramp said

Everyone looked and noticed.

"That's our ship..well I guess it's time to say goodbye my new friends." The man said

"Noooo please don't,t go yet!" Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp

"Yes it is sad that I have to go but don't worry, friendships are eternal!" The man said jumping onto his ship

"Until we meet again!" The man said

'"Bye!" They all said

"Now let's get going!" The man said

"The great and powerful me does not take orders from the likes of you!" said the man following him anyway

"Yes, Mr. 2 Mr. Bon Clay sir and Sir Shadow" their crew said as they sailed away.

"WAIT A MINUTE! MR.2!" The straw hats yelled

"Mr.2!?" Vivi said

"What? You mean you didn't recognize him?" Luffy said

"No I've never met Mr.2 or Mr.1 quite frankly I don't much about the officers or there abilities. But I did hear rumors. Mr.2 was a tall ballerina with a swan coat that has the name Bon Clay on the back." Vivi said

"But that's not all while he was switching through his faces I saw my father. Cobra Nefetari, the king of Alabast." Vivi said almost in tears.

"That's not good if he can mimic the kings appearance so easily that can cause a lot of trouble," Zoro said

"Not ours he doesn't," Journey said proudly though she couldn't believe that the other guy was Shadow even in real life he sounded arrogant and she didn't expect to find him so soon.

"Guess we let very dangerous guys get away." Usopp said

"This is bad, if Mr.2 figures out that were the ones that Baroque Works is after us he can use our faces against us once we get to Alabast." Nami said

"Now hold on a second I know that things look bad but hear me out... It's actually a good thing we bumped into him when we did, now that we know what were up against we can prepare and beat him a this own game." Zoro said

Sanji then finally came from the storage. He then saw everyone tying bandages on their arms.

"What did I miss?" Sanji said

"You wouldn't believe it we bumped into this guy that was able to change his appearance into anyone." Usopp said

"Really?' Sanji said

"Yeah and then we found out he's one of the officers that Vivi was talking about." Journey said not mentioning the other guy Shadow because anyone can take him really with that attitude.

"And so were wrapping these bandages on our arms to make sure we don't mistake anyone in case he uses his powers against us." Nami said

"Hmm, it seems I missed a lot." Sanji said

"There now we can tell each other apart." Nami said

Then suddenly there was this big rumbling noise coming from the underneath the ship.

"Whoah, what's going on?" Journey yelled grabbing hold to Tramp.

"I don't know?" Nami said

Then suddenly there was this big giant sea king that looked like a cat.

"Its, a sea cat!" Vivi yelled

"Ahhhhhhh!" Usopp screamed

"Tramp chase it up a tree!" Journey ordered

"Looks like food to me!" Zoro yelled getting his swords

"Yeah! MEAT!" Luffy yelled

The sea cat then suddenly started to get nervous.

"Quick someone turn the ship" around!' Luffy yelled

"Don't you let it get away or I'll kill you," Sanji yelled

Then suddenly all three of them felt a broomstick hit them over the head knocking them down.

"Don't!" Vivi yelled

The sea cat then swam away

"Vivi why did you do that for I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you. Sea cats are sacred creatures in Alabast it would be wrong for me to let you guys kill it!" Vivi yelled

"Oh, I read about that!" said Journey

"Well that's a damn shame." Sanji said

"No this is good, that means that were close to Alabast now." Vivi said happily.

"And what about those ships?" Zoro said

"What?" Vivi said

Everyone looked and saw Baroque Works ships coming.

"Look at all those ships." Luffy said

"And their all bearing the Baroque Works flag this can't be good." Usopp said scared

"It seems that all the agents are gathering, I'm guessing these must be the billions, the subordinates for the officer agents." Vivi said

'That means they're 200 agents ready for us." Nami said

"These groups will be better then the bounty hunters that you came across at whiskey peak that I'm certain." Vivi said

"I can see land!" Tramp yelled

"That must be Nanohana!" Vivi said excitedly

"Woohoo, we finally made it, all right let's huddle up." Luffy said

Everyone stood in a circle with one of there hands out.

"This is a sign of our friendship...NOW LETS EAT!...oh and help Vivi." Luffy said

"Luffy!?" Everyone yelled


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up and ready we finally meet Ace so my character has magic question should I save Ace? His death is important, but he's that type of character. The kind you love and has to die but we can't help but look for a better ending.**

*Line break*

THE CURIOUS INCIDENT OF THE DOG IN THE NIGHT-TIME; Mark Haddon

 **"Sometimes we get sad about things and we don't like to tell other people that we are sad about them. We like to keep it a secret. Or sometimes, we are sad but we really don't know why we are sad, so we say we aren't sad but we really are."**

*Line break*

"Now listen, everyone, I want you all to be in control of yourselves while we're here understand?" Said Nami addressing everyone.

"Of course," Sanji said

"You do realize the one that you needa to hear that the most is Luffy from right?" Zoro said to Nami

"FOOOOOOOD!" Luffy yelled running towards the town.

"Aaaaaaand he's gone!" Journey and Tramp said

"Come back here!" Nami yelled

"What now?" Vivi said

"He'll be easy to find just follow where the commotion is," Sanji said walking off.

"Is that a good idea?" Tramp asked

"It's all we have." Journey said

"I just wish he would remember that he has a bounty on that rubber head of his, especially when were in a big country like this." Nami said

"Tehihi, you know that a bounty won't stop him from doing anything Nami stop being such a worry wart." Journey said getting off the ship with Tramp on her heels.

"Luffy can take care of himself, come on let's go find something to eat I'm starving. Then we'll get to work after that." Zoro said

"There all the same," Nami said stressing about the guys and the youngest crew member.

"I wanted to tell you guys something, me and Carue can't go into town with you." Vivi said

"Huh? Why not?" Usopp asked

"We'd be too recognizable I can't afford for anybody to see me." Vivi said

"Don't worry I'll do all the shopping you need Vivi." Sanji said smiling at her.

"QUACK!" Carue yelled

"What is it Carue?" Vivi said

Carue points out in the distant and they all see a ship.

"That's Mr.3's ship no question about it," Vivi said shocked

"Man, I thought we took care of that guy back at Little Garden." Usopp said

"This isn't good, he knows most of our faces." Zoro said

"Don't worry everyone...I have a plan." Usopp said

Everyone minus Sanji, Chopper, Journey and Tramp were hiding underneath a giant sheet crouch walking.

"There's no telling nowhere that guy is so we need to keep low and blend in," Usopp said

"This is stupid Usopp," Journey said

"It was the best thing I could think of." Usopp said

"Well, I could have done better."

"Okay, maybe next time you can handle the disguises."

"Maybe I will"

"I thought you left?"

"Well I'm ten someone has to walk me and Luffy left."

They then made it to a broken down house and went inside.

"There I think the close is clear, my disguise work like a charm," Usopp said

"If you say so." Zoro said

"Stupid" coughed Journey

"Well, Vivi it seems that you'll be safe from prying eyes for awhile my dear." Sanji said to Vivi.

"Hey, Vivi is something wrong?" Sanji said looking at Vivi.

"What? It's just...sorry..but I'm just really relieved what I seen I now know that this town is safe, I can't exactly rest easy for now, but it's a good sign." Vivi said

"It seems like a really nice town." Nami said

"Vivi, didn't you say you had a plan to stop the rebel army didn't you? What are you going to do?" Zoro said

"Yeah, how can we help?" Journey asked

"Please tell us." said Tramp

"If you want to stop this rebellion before it starts it's better to act quickly.'' Zoro said

"And I agree with that but for you guys to bring me to Alabasta and-"

Nami then slightly bonked Vivi on the forehead

"You're still thinking like that, we traveled this far together, after all, were not just going to abandon you now." Nami said

"Yeah, Vivi and Nami still wants that billion reward." Journey said

"That's right!" Nami said with a shadowy look.

"Your such a good friend and influencing a kid," Zoro said sarcastically

"Thank you Zoro I still haven't forgotten your debt to me either," Nami said

"What?!" Zoro yelled

"Even as a ghost, I'll still haunt you for my money," Nami said

"You lousy little -" Zoro grunted.

"You better pay me that 400,000 beris quickly." Nami said

"What it went up!?" Zoro said

"And It'll go up even higher if you don't pay me," Nami said

"Come on Vivi your basically one of us now.." Usopp said ignoring them

"Then it's settled were staying." Sanji said

"Y-yes." Vivi said

"Okay good."Nami smiling

"Don't worry Zoro 400,000 is easy I'll help." said Journey

Vivi had a slight smile due to their concerns for her and her country along with their antics.

"Thank you." Vivi said to herself

"So Vivi what's the plan?" Sanji said

"A little ways northwest from here is an Oasis called Yuba. That's where the Rebel army is posted at the moment, I would like to go there first in order to head off the rebellion but in order to get to Yuba were going to have to cross the desert first, we'll need all the necessary supplies to cross it safely, we'll find everything we need easily here in this town but I'm afraid Mr. 3 might be waiting for us." Vivi said

"If he's the only obstacle that shouldn't be a problem he hasn't, seen my face before." Sanji said

"That's right you haven't met many of the Baroque Works agents so far." Nami said

"There's also someone else to." Zoro said

"That's right Chopper." Nami said

"And they didn't sketch my face either." said Journey

"That's perfect were going to have a lot to carry are you up for it?" Sanji said to Chopper

"Yeah I got it." Chopper said

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Usopp said

"Yeah, I want to help." Chopper said

"I really appreciate your help." Vivi said

"Just leave it to us." Sanji said

"Alright. The rest of us will stay here while you two go and get supplies. Journey you go and try to find our idiot captain." Nami said

"Aye, sir."

"I'll give you a list of everything we need we'll also need clothes too." Vivi said to Sanji and Chopper

"And perfume too." Nami said

"Of course." Sanji said

"And some food and water." Zoro said

"And Tabasco." Usopp said

"Okay, I got it." Sanji said walking away

Journey then took the cloth they used to sneak around through it around her. It started to spin around her when she was done her clothes were changed. Journey was no longer wearing her old clothes she was know wearing a desert hat with an eye of Horus symbol on it with a piece of cloth covering her neck to protect it from the sun and her hair was stuffed into the hat. Her shirt and pants were long to protect her skin from the harmful rays. Because of the heat though her makeup was washed off because of the sweat revealing her scars on her left cheek and right eye.

"Well, I'll be off too!" Journey said running away with Tramp on her heels.

"Is it safe to let her go one her own?" asked Vivi

"Don't worry she'll be fine."

* In town *

"Tramp let's go to a restaurant," said Journey

"But aren't we supposed to look for the Captain?"

"Silly Tramp if we look at the restaurants then Luffy has to be their restaurant equals food which equals to Luffy."

"If you say so Dodger."

However, they failed to notice the commotion from the other side of town. If they did look they would have seen the rest of the crew with Luffy and Smoker.

*With Luffy*

"Where did they go.?" Luffy said sitting on the barrel he was carrying.

'Well, I guess giving you a Journey to escape was pointless.' Ace said from the roof

"Hey," Luffy said looking up.

Ace dropped down to greet his brother.

"Hiya, Ace." Luffy said

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ace said

"You could say that." Luffy said

They both chuckled and then started to arm wrestle with their arms on the barrel

"How many years has it been?" Luffy said

"I don't know, but you haven't changed that much during that time, a little taller but you look the same." Ace said

"So do you aside from those powers you got you haven't changed one bit." Luffy said

As they were arm wrestling they were at even odds and they cracked the barrel over the weight

"Just like old times." Luffy said giving ace high five.

Luffy and Ace were now walking down road talking trying to find Luffy ship

"Do you known where your ship is?" Ace said

"I'm not sure." Luffy said

"Geez, you know Luffy a captain usually remembers where they dock their ships." Ace said

"Yeah but I was hungry." Luffy said

"So tell me about this crew of yours," Ace said

"LUFFY!." yelled a voice

Turning around, they saw Journey running toward them with Tramp by her side.

"Finally I found you," she said panting

"Oh, hey Journey Ace this is Journey she's my crews magician," said Luffy

"And don't forget Tramp my lovely assistant." Journey said pointing toward the white dog.

"Nice to meet you." Tramp bowed

"Well anyway there's this strong guy that carries around three swords who wants to be the worlds best swordsman, a navigator that likes maps, tangerine's and money, a cook that makes yummy food, a liar, a doctor who is also a reindeer, we also have a princess and her giant duck and you just met a girl that wants to be top magician with her dog." Luffy said

"Sounds like you have quite the crew there." Ace said

"Yeah I know, Everyone of my crew is so interesting," Luffy said

"But still only handful of people for a pirate crew? That's so like you." Ace said

"I'm still looking for a musician, though." Luffy said

"Hey Luffy who is this guy anyway?" asked Journey gesturing toward Ace

"Oh, this is Ace he's pirate like me."

"Cool, Ace like Fire Fist Ace?"

"That right," Ace said

"No way how can you have a cool firepower while Luffy has a lame elastic one."

"Hey!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by Baroque Works agents.

"Stop right there fire fist," An agent said

"There's nowhere else for you to run. Your just the ticket I need to get a promotion prepare to die." The leader of the group said.

"Wait the person that's with him that's Monkey D. Luffy!"

"He's worth 30 million beris!"

"Well isn't our lucky day we'll get a promotion and rich get them, men!" The leader said

Both Luffy and Ace just stood there not impressed and as they went to attack they kicked their butts, and Luffy sent the leader flying away with his jet bazooka technique. The remaining Barque Works agents just stood there in disbelief as they started to casually walk away

"Don't be scared men!"

"Yeah, the rank of number agents is riding on those two."

Journey just stood there feeling the familiar sting in her eyes before grabbing Luffy and Ace and disappeared.

*On the Going Merry*

Everyone had set sail, Nami was on the crows nest looking for Luffy. When suddenly Luffy's face appeared out of nowhere giving her a scare

"What the hell!" Nami screamed

Luffy, Ace, Journey, and Tramp landed in a with Journey and Tramp on the top while the other two were on the bottom. However, they landed on Sanji and Chopper as well.

"Tony, Sanji are you okay?" Vivi said

Sanji then grabbed Luffy by the shirt.

"What the hell that hurt," Sanji yelled

"It's my fault really I didn't know the ship moved sorry." Journey tried to pacify Sanji.

"So this is your brother Luffy is he like you?" asked Nami

"Let's just say I couldn't beat him in a one on one fight even before he ate a devil fruit, but I think I now I can kick his big butt, though," Luffy said laughing

"Do you want to back up those words?" Ace said coming from behind him and getting on the ship kicking Luffy over the head.

"Oh hey Ace your up this is my crew that I have been talking about." Luffy said

"Nice to meet you all, thank you for taking care or my kid brother, I know he can be a handful." Ace said

"No not at all." Everyone said

"Sure is," Journey said

"Journey!?" Everyone screamed

"What I had to us magic to get him back and when I did find him he got into a fight right away and when we met he kidnapped me."

"But you could have left at any time." deadpanned Tramp

"That's not the point!"

"Don't worry about it, to be honest, this is Luffy were talking about, isn't he a bit too much to handle at times?" Ace said smiling.

"Not at all," everybody said again.

"Very," Journey said

Nami bonked her on the head "What doesn't mean I don't like it." Journey complained

"Your good people," Ace said

"Well sit down and relax, I'm sure you and Luffy has some catching up to do, I'll make some tea." Sanji said

"No, it's okay I don't want to impose." Ace said lighting Sanji's cigarette with his flame power.

"He's not exactly what I expected," Sanji said

"He's calm and polite, a polar opposite of Luffy," Usopp said

Suddenly there was a cannonball fire that closes to their ship. Everyone looked and saw a few Baroque Works ships heading towards them.

"It's Baroque Works!" Vivi yelled

"What are we going to do!?" Usopp screamed

"Don't worry I got this," Ace said jumping off the boat and onto his fire-powered speed boat he then started to head towards the ships

"He's going on his own?" Usopp said

"I wouldn't worry too much, they don't just let anybody become second division commander for the whitebeard pirates." Zoro said making Journey look at him in shock 'What did I miss!' she thought.

"Sir fire fist ace is heading straight for us!" An agent said

"Nothing to worry about it? Are boat will crush his to pieces!" Another agent said

Ace then went to far side end row of the ships.

"FIRE FIST!" Ace yelled

Then suddenly a big mass of fire jetted out aces fist, punching through all four ships causing them to explode and sink.

"Woah!" Chopper yelled

"Cool!" Journey yelled with stars in her eyes

*Timeskip*

Back on the Merry everyone was settling down having a drink with Ace on board.

"Heres to Fire Fist Ace!" Usopp yelled

"Cheers!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp shelled

"Who said I was join going your crew?" Ace said

"And to delicious drinks," Usopp said

"Cheers!" They said again.

"Don't worry you can't take what they say seriously when there like this. Nami said

"Ace don't you want to join us?" Luffy said

"Sorry, but I can't I'm chasing someone, he's a pirate named Blackbeard." Ace said

"Blackbeard?" Journey said her blood ran cold when she heard that name and she broke into a cold sweat.

"Oh yeah I heard about him he was the one that attacked drum kingdom," Vivi said not noticing Journey's discomfort.

"He was a member of the second division of the white beard pirates, he was one of my own, but he committed the most unforgivable sin one could do he killed one of his own fellow crewmembers and jumped ship, as captain of my division it's my responsibility to take him down. I heard he was here in Alabasta in a place called Yuba." Ace said

"Wait isn't that the destination we're headed to?" Nami said

"Yes." Vivi said taking out a map.

"You see we crossing the Sandora river and we'll dock here in Erumalu, and then we travel on foot from there to Yuba. The leader of the rebel army is there." Vivi said

"Hmmm. Mind if I tag along with you guys?" Ace said

"Sure the more the merrier," Luffy said smiling

"Well guess you're going to be traveling with us for awhile," Nami said

"Were happy to have you," Usopp said

"This is going to fun! To Ace!" Luffy yelled holding his cup out

Everyone held their cups

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled

Sometime later everyone was waiting till they got Erumalu, in the mean time they decided to relax for a bit, Chopper was sleeping, Zoro was exercising. Nami and Vivi and Carue were out on the deck along with Zoro and Chopper, everyone else was inside Usopp and Luffy were playing with some rice balls

"Ahoy mateys this captain riceball Usopp, and who might you be," Usopp said

"Ahiy I am ricey the rice man." Luffy said

Sanji then bonked them both on the head with a frying pan.

"Quit playing with our food you numbskulls, if you have free time help wash the dishes, I still have to pack the food on the hike to Yuba even Journey-chan is helping," Sanji said pointing at Journey who was throwing a table cloth at the crate and making it disappear.

"Let me know if I can help," Ace said

"No, it's okay your are a guest, but thanks, though," Sanji said

"Alright...so your a magician right?' Ace said to Journey.

"That's right I'm a Top Magician," Journey said proudly

"That's a cool trick you did back there," Ace said

"No, that's was wasn't a magic trick that was a magic spell."

"What's the difference?"

"You can't explain a spell but you can explain a trick it's easy,"

"Really how so?"

Journey took a few pieces of paper from her pocket and threw it at him. The paper in mid air turned into a fireball that hit him but didn't affect him.

"You see this is a trick I didn't make the fire the paper did, but it looked like I did."

"That's pretty cool," Ace said

"Tehihih, just you wait I'll find a real spell and do it for real," Journey said

"That dog of yours has he always talked?"

"Yeah as long as I can remember."

"You know I've met a magician before."

This caused Journey to go quite thinking back to her siblings maybe Ace met them before.

"Really?" she asked

Ace laughed "His name was Odin."

"Tehihihi, how was he?" Journey asked

"He was good he's actually an ally of the Whitebeard pirates" Ace said

"That's my Aniki," Journey said proudly

Ace closing his eyes, putting his head down and a hand underneath his chin.

A few seconds later.

"Ace?" Journey said

"Snore..."

Ace fell asleep!

"What the?! Ace! Ace!'' Journey said tried to wake him up, but he was out cold. She wanted to know how her brother Odin was doing. Although looking around, there were no witnesses so she looked through her pocket and pulled out a marker.

"Tehihi, never sleep when there's a marker about" Journey said


	10. Chapter 10

QUOTE ME EVERY DAY; Santosh Kalwar

 **"Never stop just because you feel defeated. The journey to the other side is attainable only after great suffering."**

*Linebreak*

Outside on the deck, Vivi went to talk to Nami

"Nami could we dock somewhere close by really quickly?" Vivi said

"What why?" Nami said

"I've got an important mission for Carue." Vivi said holding a letter.

The straw hats then docked somewhere close.

"Carue I need you go to Alubarna Palace. And deliver this letter to my father..it contains everything me and Igaram discovered during our time with Baroque Works and Crocodile's scheme. Also, it lets them know that I'm here and I am accompanied by brave friends that are willing to help with our problem can you do this for me Carue?" Vivi said

"Qauck," Carue said lifting his arm up in determination.

Vivi smiled and put the letter in his pouch.

"Be safe and make sure to conserve your water." Vivi said

"You can do it duck!" Luffy yelled

"That's right your no dog but with heart and soul you can do anything!" Journey yelled

Carue then sped away.

"Alright let's set sail...again!" Luffy yelled happily.

* Linebreak *

"Were finally here," Luffy said

"Wow so were going into the desert now?" Chopper said

"I have my special bag of tricks for this occasion," Journey said proudly

"How hot does the desert get Vivi?" asked Tramp

"About over 100 degrees." Vivi said

"What?! Please tell me your joking?" Chopper said

"Don't worry Chopper I'll help when you get heat stroke along with Tramp."

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

Nami and Vivi were now dressed in long robes.

"Ahh, Nami what happened to your dancer outfit and you to Vivi why are you two wearing that?" Sanji said shocked

"Because any exposed skin will get sunburned you have to cover up in the desert," Vivi said

"But ...those outfits...were so sexy, though." Sanji said tearing up and rolling around the deck.

"Don't worry when we save Alabasta then maybe you can see Nami and Vivi in a dancer costume." Journey said that seemed to calm him down.

Zoro was pulling out the anchor until something caught his eyes in the water

"What the heck?" Zoro said then suddenly a few animals popped out of the water and onto the shore.

"What are those turtles?" Zoro said

"No, I think their seals." Luffy said

"Cute." Journey said

"Thier called dugongs." Vivi said

The leader dugongs then started to do something.

"What's it's doing?" Tramp asked

"I think it's trying to tell us something?" Vivi said

"He says that if we want to get across, one of us has got to fight and beat him." Chopper said

"Well I know that but why?" Tramp replied

"That's it? Heh, don't worry I got this nobody calls me a coward yaaah!" Usopp yelled running in

"Dont hurt the animal Usopp!" Journey yelled

"Dugongs are very strong!" Vivi yelled

Usopp got his butt kicked

"No kidding." Usopp said weakly

"Wow you're weaker than an animal." snickered Journey

"Shut up!"

Luffy the jumped in and fought the dugong and won very easily.

"Yeah. See he's not so tough." Luffy said

The dugong leader along with the other ones suddenly started to surround Luffy and with sparkling eyes

"Ugh, Vivi whats going on?" Luffy said

It's their rules if they're defeated in a kung fu match they become the winners pupil... THEY THINK YOUR THERE MASTER NOW!" Vivi yelled

"Right okay? Do what I do!" Luffy said

The dugong then lined up in fighting stances

"Alright left, right, left, right." Luffy said instructing on them how to punch

'Cute' though Journey

"Alright, all set lets go to Yuba." Luffy said

As Luffy walked the dugongs followed

"Luffy we can't bring them with us." Nami said

"Their water creatures they won't survive out there." Vivi said

Vivi and Nami then looked at them.

"But there so cute." Nami and Vivi said

"I know right," Journey said petting one of them. Their skin was so slick like seals.

"How are we going to convince them to stay?" Nami said

"We got it.' Chopper and Tramp said

Chopper and Tramp then started to go through some the supplies and got out a piece of meat.

"Here, guys can have this if you stay, okay," Chopper said holding out the food.

The dugongs then started to carry Chopper away.

"Wahhh, someone help!-" Chopper yelled

Tramp was able to get him back, though.

"Thank you, Tramp."

"No, problem."

"Bye, you guys. Hope you enjoy the food." Luffy said

"Now were half short of our food supply thanks, Luffy." Sanji said

"I said he could be a handful." Ace said

"It's not like we had no choice, they would've followed us if I didn't convince them with the food." Chopper said

"That is true." Tramp said

They continued to walk through the desert, they then came across some buried buildings.

"Are we in Yuba already?" Luffy said

"No..this is Erumalu the city of green...take a good around, this is what Baroque Works has been doing to this country and what the people have been going through." Vivi said

"Wow, there's nothing around here anymore." Luffy said

"In a few short years, this was a thriving city, filled with lush greenery and palm trees." Vivi said

"This city was really scarce when it came to rain., but by saving every drop of water and using it wisely the city was able to thrive and flourish, unfortunately, it stopped when the rain did, for three years this part of the country has not received rain." Vivi said

"Three years?" Sanji said

"It's been that long?" Chopper said

"I don't get it how does a city like this suffer from water shortage when there's a river not too far away?' Journey said point to the direction.

"Yeah couldn't they have just pipe the water from over there?" Usopp said

"The answer to that is up ahead." Vivi said walking

"Even though it's a desert kingdom, for thousands of years this country the rain has stopped completely, however, there was one place where the rain surprisingly continued, in Alubarna the capital. The people called it the kings miracle that is until one day this city was delivered a strange shipment...of dance powder." Vivi said

"Dance powder? I think I heard of that before." Nami said

"Oh No!" Journey cried getting what that meant

"That's right it's a special type of powder that makes rain, it was developed by a scientist that happened to lived in the dry country. You see when the powder is burned it ties up unto the air as smoke and rises into the sky, once it reaches the clouds it makes it produce rain, in essence, it make rain right on the spot." Nami said

"Oh yeah I rememeber, I ate some of it and it tasted gross." Luffy said

"You ate dance powder?" Nami said

"It's not food it's for making rain." Zoro said

"I'm telling the truth I did eat it and it was so gross I threw up!" Luffy said

"Gross." Journey said and Tramp nodded in agreement

"Wouldn't the dance powder be good for a country like this?" Usopp said

"You would think so. But it has a catch, the neiboring city had a drought, let m explain the dance powders mist target small clouds that haven't fully developed into rain clouds. It artificailly matures the cloud into full rain clouds. Those clouds would have naturally produced rain on its own but once when there carried further downwind." Nami said

"Oh I get it, it steals all the rain that would've normally gone to a neighboring country or city, that must've caused some serious problems." Usopp aid

"It has. The situation was so bad a war broke out and after that, the world government issued a worldwide ban on the stuff" Nami said

"And what a better way to cause a conflict in a country that relies heavily on rain then to use that." Journey said though she was disappointed in herself for not getting the jewel for Vivi

"That's right, everyone then started to blame my father for the situation that was going on, but in truth he was innocent, unfortanetly a large amount of dance powder was found inside the palace shortly after." Vivi said

"So Baroque Works had people working from the inside as well." Zoro said

"Over time the city of green...just faded away." Vivi said, "With no more water, fighting broke out and to esacape the violence...the people abandoned the city." Vivi said

Suddenly a huge gust of wind started to pick up and there were some noises.

"What is all that noise?" Journey said

"Is it the rebels?" Chopper asked

"Maybe more of those baroque work agents oh no.." Usopp said scared

"No, it's just wind blowing through the empty buildings there's nothing to worry about." Ace said

"It's like the city is screaming on what's happened to it." Vivi said

The wind then started to pick up even more, and suddenly a small desert tornado came towards them.

Everyone held their place as the tornado went past them.

"What a strange wind." Usopp said

"Look!" Tramp yelled

"Yeah, someone's here!" Journey yelled

"What! There's still people living here?" Vivi yelled

Luffy ran ahead as everyone else followed And as they got close to the body they noticed it was a skeleton with its skull out in the open. Vivi then went to her knees and grabbed the skull in sadness. Journey felt bad she should have kept her mouth shut.

"What did my father...and many of the other people here do to deserve this? It's hard enough to live in the desert, every day is a struggle just to survive. But somehow the people found out a way to do it and they lived happy lives but Crocodile destroyed those lives what gives him the right!? All the while he passes himself as a hero of the people who have no idea that he's doing! They don,t realize there being decieved by the very person there cheering on!...I can't let him get away with this!" Vivi yelled

There was then a sudden impact in the distance and they saw a building tumbling down.

"Wow, Luffy destroyed the building." Journey stated

"Well, hope that made him feel better," Zoro said

Ace dug up a small grave for the skull as Vivi put the skull inside the hole. Tramp helped too since he was a dog.

Luffy then walked back to them

"Come on Vivi. Let's get, moving I'm itching to do this." Luffy said cracking his knuckles

"He's right let's get to Yuba.," Nami said

"That's where the rebel army is at right?" Zoro said

"Yes I'm going to tell their leader about everything and that it's all Crocodiles fault and stop this bloodshed," Vivi said

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go." Journey said

All of them picked up their things and headed out.

* Linebreak *

"Uhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhh, UHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy mumbled while walking

It's so HOOOOOOT!" Luffy complained

"Were all hot Luffy. But I bet its worse for Tramp and Chopper with their fur." Journey said rummaging through her backpack.

Chopper and Tramp were being carried on a man-made sled being pulled by Zoro with one of his hands, as Usopp was trying to keep himself up with a walking stick,

"Can't go on...just to use...to cold weather," Chopper said while Tramp just panted.

"If it's so hot then why don't you take off that silly reindeer outfit," Usopp said weakly

"What did you say long nose don't make fun of me!" Chopper yelled getting big

Ahhh.' Usopp yelled

"Stupid Usopp," Tramp said

"Stay small or I'm not going to carry you," Zoro said to Chopper

"Okay." Chopper said

"Vivi so whats with all these hills. I thought that deserts were supposed to be flat landed." Usopp said

"This is an old desert. Some of these hills can go up 900 feet." Vivi said

"900!? Oh, my g- I don't think I can take it." Usopp said

Luffy then grabbed the water.

"I'm so thirsty." Luffy said

"Just one mouthful Luffy we need to conserve it." Nami said

"But Luffy doesn't know what conserve and one mean." Journey said

Luffy then proved her point by putting the noozle in his mouth and then fills up his cheeks. Nami and Usopp hit Luffy in the back of head

"Don't drink it all!" Nami yelled

"You better save some of that water for me!" Usopp yelled

"Told you so."

"Hold on you just had some already!" Sanji yelled

All of them then started to fight over the water.

"Settle down you guys, you're going to tire yourselves out," Vivi said

Later that night everyone decided to make camp. They were all around a camp fire having something to eat Luffy was normally stuffing his face with as much food as possible.

"Stop eating all of it some of it is not even cooked yet," Sanji said

"But I'm hungry! And besides Journey can just magic us some more food!" Luffy said grabbing Tramps food

Tramp bite Luffy's hand causing him scream out 'Hey!' while Tramp replied with a growl.

"It doesn't work that way Luffy we still have to have some food!" Journey yelled

As the commotion was still going on Vivi went to talk to Ace.

"I suppose your surprised huh how Luffy turned out huh? Usually pirate captains are usually respected or feared by their crew but I have never seen a crew like this before. They fought over a drink of water but then a few seconds later there forgiving each other, I guess thats just the way Luffy runs things. It took me a while to understand. But I think I got it." Vivi said

"He's been that way ever since we were kids. He's always acted like a fool but people still hung around him, he maybe my little brother but there is a special charm about him." Ace said

"I see, your lucky to have such a brother." Vivi said

"Heh." Ace said smiling looking at Luffy sleeping.

* Linebreak *

"Sandstorm! Quick get behind some rocks!" Vivi yelled

* Linebreak *

Everyone was getting themselves up.

Ace then woke up casually and noticed everyone was underneath some sand he walked up and pulled Luffy out of the sand

"What then hell happened?" Zoro said

"A sandstorm" Journey replied

Everyone continued their way through the desert.

"Hey Sanji is it okay I can have one of those lunches, now." Luffy said

"No Luffy, your not eating until Vivi wants to eat." Sanji said

"Hey, Vivi do you want to eat?" Luffy said

"What? But we just did an hour ago?" Vivi said

"Yeah and now it's lunch time so could we eat again, please." Luffy said

"How about this the next set of rocks we find we can stop and eat." Vivi said

"Okay!" Luffy said running ahead

"Alright, everyone a set of rocks, the person who wins at rock, paper, scissors gets to carry all the luggage." Luffy said, "don't you mean loser?" Sanji said

"Okay ROCK...PAPER!...SCISSORS!" Luffy yelled

"Wait!" Everyone yelled

"Ugh, why do I have to carry everything?" Luffy said

"You said winner carries all the luggage now quit complaining and catch up." Sanji said

"What about you Journey-chan why are you carrying yours Luffy won fair and square?" Sanji said

"I don't trust Luffy with my bag of tricks he'll lose all the stuff somehow."

"Suit yourself," Sanji said

Usopp went ahead looking through his googles.

"Hey, guys I found a group of rocks over here!" Usopp said

"Yeah, it's lunchtime!" Luffy yelled speeding through with the luggage.

"Guys! Quick!" Luffy yelled running back

"Luffy what is it and where's the luggage," Sanji said

"I need Chopper there's a group of birds that are injured come on!" Luffy yelled running

Chopper then followed Luffy

"Group of birds...WAIT!" Vivi yelled running along with everyone else.

As they made it to the tall rocks there was nothing there.

"Where are they? They were right here." Luffy said

"See this is why I didn't give Luffy my stuff," Journey said

"Those birds were Warusagi birds, there cunning bird that tricks travelers and steals their supplies away."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!?" Luffy yelled

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji yelled

"That was three days worth of supplies how are we suppose to travel through the desert without them!?" Sanji yelled

"I'm sorry it wasn't my fault the birds outsmarted me." Luffy said

"You mean to tell me that a bunch of dumb birds tricked you!?" Sanji said

Luffy and Sanji were now fighting

Alright, guys break it up.' Zoro said

"No just leave them alone it's no use. They'll work it out." Ace said

Suddenly the birds with there supplies appeared. And all of them were smirking at them.

"Our supplies!" Sanji and Luffy yelled

"Don't worry I can get them back." Journey said

But Luffy continued sprinting after the birds

"Come back here!" Luffy yelled

"Wait don't go after them!" Vivi yelled

But it was too late.

"Let's hope he doesn't get lost out there," Nami said

Journey was rummaging through her backpack and brought out a large table cloth. She walked over to Zoro and gave him a corner and gave another to Sanji and Nami.

"We don't have time for this," Nami said

"Don't worry ladies and gentlemen I Top Magician Journey will make the supplies reappear."

She instructed them to put the cloth on the floor and slowly bring it back up. Zoro had a look as if he didn't want to do this but Nami and Sanji gave him a look to keep his mouth shut if it worked they got their supplies back. Journey then instructed them to let go of the cloth which they did leaving a large bump on the cloth. Journey then took the cloth and quickly pulled it away to show the lost supplies the straw hats lost.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Nami said while hugging Journey she was glad that they had one less thing to worry about.

* Linebreak *

"Let's hope that he gets back I'm so thirsty," Usopp said wiping the sweat

He then heard some sipping noises from behind him he saw Journey sipping her water.

"Why do you have that!?" Usopp yelled

"Well I had my own and I got the supplies back."

"Well don't hog it give me some!" Usopp said taking it

"Hey no fair I wasn't finished yet and it's mine just get some from Nami!" Journey said grabbing it again

"Well, she won't let us have some till our captain comes back!"

"Well, its your fault." Journey said sticking her tongue out.

"Share it now! I'm dying from dehydration here!' Usopp yelled

"Sanji! Usopp is being mean to me!"

BONK!

Usopp was on the around with a bump on his head

"ENOUGH! ALL THIS ARGUING BETWEEN YOU GUYS IS GETTING ON MY DAMN NERVES!" Nami yelled sharkteethed. "Usopp you could have asked and Journey got our supplies back if you asked nicely I'm sure she would have given you the water!"

"Let's hope that Luffy didn't get himself lost," Vivi said

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Ace said

Suddenly there was this huge form of sand coming towards them in the distance

"Is that another sandstorm?" Tramp said

"No, take a good look the sand is coming from underneath," Vivi said

"Ahhhhhhh!" A yell from the distance.

They look closely and see Luffy riding on a camel

"Is that Luffy riding on a camel?" Sanji said

"Looks like it but what is he riding away from?" Zoro said

Suddenly a huge creature emerged from the sand right behind Luffy it was a huge purple reptialian creature.

"Ahhhhhh! What is that!?" Chopper and Usopp yelled

"It's a sandora lizard! There the largest reptiles in Alabasta! They have razor sharp teeth but they hardly use them since their mouths are so big they swallow there prey whole." Vivi yelled

"That's awesome!" Journey yelled

"I got to admit he does have a habit of getting into trouble." Ace said

"And we have the scars to prove it." Sanji said

"No kidding how does someone contact that much trouble." Zoro said

All of them ran to help Luffy.

"Stop camel your going too fast!" Luffy yelled

"Is it too much for you!" Zoro yell

"We'll lend a hand," Sanji yelled

"Thanks, guys I just brought a little something for dinner," Luffy said jumping in the air

"Gumo Gumo no"

"Tatsu."

"Epaule"

"Pistol!"

"Maki!"

"Shoot!"

All three of their attacks made contact with the lizard bringing it down.

Everyone just stared in shock. Well except Journey and Tramp.

"They didn't have to go that far," Usopp said

"Whenever those guys fight It makes me feel bad for the monsters," Nami said

"Best crew ever!" cried out Journey

Suddenly the sand underneath them started to rumble and outpopped another sandora lizard.

"I forgot to mention sandora lizards hunt in packs!" Vivi yelled

"Ace!" Everyone yelled

"Wow, there are a lot of pests here, what is it? You want to play?" Ace said

The lizard roared in his face.

"Alright then." Ace said jumping in the air, the lizard then caught Ace in his mouth and closed, then lizards mouth and nose started to spew out fire and the lizards were then completely engulfed by it.

Ace then simply jumped out of the lizards mouth that was completely roasted.

Everyone was now eating lizard meat.

"It's perfect these hot rocks are perfect for cooking this." Sanji said

"So Luffy what's with the camel?" Usopp said

"I found him in some plant thing that was trying to eat me." Luffy said

"And you why are the supplies here and not with the birds!"

"I used my magic and got them back."

"Why didn't you tell!"

"I did but you ran away to chase the birds."

"That's right," Luffy said slapping his fist into his open palm

"Wait a minute...it's you." Chopper said remembering the camel that helped him escape

Camel then started to make noises

"Yes, I am alright thanks again." Chopper said to the camel

"You know this camel?" Tramp said

"Yep, this camel helped me when I lost Sanji." Chopper said

"Well, this should make our traveling alot easier now." Nami said

"And it seems he can carry two." Zoro said

"Alright, Camel let's get going." Luffy said

The camel then bonked on Luffy head and then started to talk with Chopper translating

He says 'Look I appreciate you helping me and I'll be happy to carry any supplies or people that you have.. But I don't take male passengers I'm just too macho.' Chopper said

Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji then started to kick the camel.

"Journey don't get on that camel." warned Tramp

"Okay."

"Oh come on you guys," Nami said putting so hand underneath the camels chin making it heart-eyed.

"What we call him?" Vivi said

"Jerk."

"Dumby."

"Pervert."

"How about Eyelashes how does that sound camel," Nami said

The Camel then nodded his head with hearts in his eyes.

"That's a terrible name," said Journey


	11. Chapter 11

THE LITTLE PRINCE; Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

 **"What makes the desert beautiful is that somewhere it hides a well..."**

*Line Break*

"How can this be?" sighed Journey

"Well it was a sandstorm," said Tramp

Apparently while the crew was traveling they were hit by a sandstorm separating them from the other crew members plus Ace.

Turning to Tramp "Can't you just find them with your nose Tramp?" asked Journey

"Its too hot and the sand isn't helping either. Keeps getting my nose clogged when I try."

Journey groaned normally she would magic herself to her friends however they were most likely moved from their original spot. It didn't help that the desert looked the same no matter where she looked. If she couldn't picture a spot then she couldn't go there.

Taking her backpack off she rummaged through until she felt a piece of paper pulling it out she held the crumbled page. Looking at it she smiled proudly to herself and showed it to the dog "All right Tramp we can, at least, meet with the others at Yuba I knew getting a picture would be a good idea."

"But wait if you had that the whole time why didn't you us it to get the others to Yuba?"

"If I did that then it wouldn't be much of an adventure now would it,"

"That's not right!" Tramp shouted

Putting the page back, Journey looked around the desert and stopped when she saw a shadow from one of the sand dunes. The heat haze started to clear as he got closer. It was Shadow! When she saw who it was she grabbed Tramp by the collar and ducked behind a hill. Putting a finger to her lips, she signaled Tramp to be quite.

Shadow was struggling to get through the desert grumbling and cursing after every step. When he was a bit farther away Journey thought of her options (1) she could leave and wait for the crew in Yuba (2) she could follow Shadow and possible steal the necklace to help Vivi (3) continue looking for her crew mates. After thinking about it, she decided to follow Loki to see where he was going.

*Line Break*

After what felt like hours they followed Shadow to a well it looked like any other well but it had an otherworldly glow.

'What is he doing here?' though Journey

Shadow then jumped into the well.

'Why would he do that is it magic?' Journey thought surprised by the daring thing

"Journey it smells different," whispered Tramp

'So it is'

Walking up to it they first walked around the well to examine it not that knew what they were looking for. Looking at each other Journey and Tramp jumped into the well after Shadow. Down, down they fell but it took a while. They fell through rainbow mist until finally they landed into a lake. Gasping for breath they swam to shore.

They didn't see Shadow anywhere but their location seemed to be a cave made by sand (of course, what can you find in a desert) under the well however the sand seemed to shine like gold giving an alluring feeling.

"Think you can use magic here?" asked Tramp

Trying to will some nothing came not giving him a proper answer she looked at Tramp and said "Come on," and ran through tunnel to find Shadow

*Line Break*

Twist and turns the passage was like a labyrinth there were dead ends and new rooms each different from the last. One room had a staircase but you could climb up or down on either side of the staircase. At one point they got separated despite taking the same path before meeting again.

Running through the cave, they eventually came into a room with an altar. On the altar there was a thin book it looked worn out and unimpressive but it also had a glow about like the well it's hidden in. The altar itself had strange symbols from probably a lost civilization.

A creature appeared suddenly it was strange it had the body of a lion, wings of a falcon, and the head a woman.

"Oh, look another how exciting in order to pass you must answer a riddle," it said

"Gah, a riddle." cried Journey

Ignoring her the creature continued "Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?"

Journey mumbled the riddle to herself

"Tick tock seeker."

"Okay, give me a minute."

"Think think. Ah, it's SO HARD!" Journey cried after a few minutes

"So hard," said a voice

"What?" looking around she saw no one.

"It was only an echo Journey," said Tramp

"Looks like times up." taunted the creature

"Echo!" cried Journey "what doesn't only answers back when spoken is an echo in a cave."

When Journey answered the creature cried in anger and flew away.

"Tramp do you know what that was?"

"A sphinx, it has the head of a human, the haunches of a lion, and sometimes the wings of a bird. It is treacherous and merciless. Those who cannot answer its riddle suffer a fate typically, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster."

"Tehihihi, at least, we beat it." Journey laughed nervously as she continued toward the altar.

"Don't walk to it." Tramp warned but Journey ignored him and took a closer look at the book. The cover was tattered and the pages looked worn unlike her book but the glow was unmistakable. Tramp probably smelled the magic in it too. She put a hand on the corner and turned the pages. When suddenly her own book appeared on the alter shocking her and the pages started to turn along with the old one. Words flew from the pages in golden light transferring the content into her book. Once the glow died the old book faded into dust.

Still surprised about what happened Journey and Tramp walked to the book which was glowing. When she grabbed it her eyes flashed red before going back to green.

"What happened?" wondered Journey

"Amazing," said Tramp

"WHAT!" cried a voice

Looking behind, they saw Shadow looking a bit ragged and tired.

"How did you get here before the great Shadow-sama!" he cried

'Talk about lame"

Not wanting to look weak and shocked Journey quickly put on her poker face.

"Tehihihi, a magician never reveals her secrets" she cried confidently although she wondered if this guy was actually an idiot.

"I was supposed to get the Book of Thoth! It's said to give the user the power to talk to animals and understand the gods it should have been me, not a brat!"

'So that's what the book was' Journey sweatdropped before beaming 'one step closer to being a phantom thief'

Shadow was still ranting about unfairness until he was struck with an idea.

"Hey, brat," he said catching Journeys attention before launching himself at her "you're a magician too then I'll deal with and take the book for myself!"

'Look out!' shouted Tramp

Journey and Tramp jumped put of the way but a something attacked the dog launching to the other side of the room.

"Gah!"

Looking at his attacker Tramp saw a black goat running towards him.

Shadow chuckled darkly before taking his hat off "Don't think we'll go easy on you" he said as the goat was surrounded by an aura and his eyes glowed red.

"Good because I won't hold back" Journey cried readying her cards as Tramp prepared for an attack

The goat grew and grew it also looked a bit silly because the eyes looked like they would pop out however when the transformation ended the goat looked like it was made of darkness surrounded by an ominous red aura.

Tramp and Journey attacked using cards and teeth to try and defeat their opponents. However Shadow and his companion had more experience and power and where able to knock them down.

'Is this all I can do?' though Journey trying to lift her head from the ground Tramp was doing the same trying to stand again.

"Heheh, that's what you get for trying to go against the great Shadow-sama!"

'Come on move!'

Shadow bent down and grabbed Journey's hair lifting her hair earning a grown from her.

"You're dead!" Shadow cried right when he was bout to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly Journey heard a voice in her head

*Line Break*

'Let me take care this I'll finish this fight.' the world went black to Journey.

*Line Break*

Back with Shadow, Journey stopped his attack from coming by jumping to the other side of the room.

"Tehihihi, looks like was she had wasn't enough Tramp," she said calmly shadowed eyes looking at the fallen dog "don't worry this lackey will be dealt with."

"What!"

Tramp then went through a similar transformation as Shadow's goat. His fur turned blue and he was given markings along with shackles and chains on his paws. He looked like he was made of blue energy.

Both animals charged at each other with everything they had Tramp bit through the goats horns while the goat tried to stomp him. With each attack, both humans continued their fight. After a while, the goat showed signs of fainting noticing this the dog turned wolf dashed at her and crushed her into a wall taking the goat down while Journey was able to take down Shadow with a barrage of cards a sneak attack from Tramp.

When the fight was over Journey panted and dropped to the ground with Tramp laying next to her.

"Sorry I was late boy its been awhile since we've talked like this." said Journey her eyes shadowed but still glowing red.

"Its okay"

Panting Tramp turned back into his cute dog form and walked painfully toward Journey who walked toward the fainted Shadow. Looking his things, she was able to retrieve some artifacts including The Hyades Tear now she could bring the rain back to Alabasta!

"Hmp. As if he could ever beat me." mocked Journey kicking Shadow's form.

"So how do we get out?" wondered Tramp

Looking around calmly Journey saw the symbols on the altar but something was different they were in English.

Standing up, she walking toward the stone wall and as her body touched the stone it fazed through to another location. Pulling back to the room she smiled "Hmp, come on Tramp" before walking walking through the altar with her dog by her side.

At their location, they saw a great stone with symbols although to them the words looked English. The stone said something about Pluton where it was or how to make it or something Journey wouldn't understand. She walked out of what looked like ruins and in the distance saw a city smiling at each other they headed toward the town.

Looking at Tramp she looked down at his before smiling calmly "Tramp take care of Journey for me okay I still need her..." before Journey herself passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**I changed the names again because I changed the theme for my OC she is still a theif and magician but she now follows the tarot card theme rather than the gambling game theme.**

A TALE OF TWO CITIES; Charles Dickens

 **"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times."**

*Line Break*

When Journey woke up she didn't really remember the events that happened. They where in the city called Rainbase. It had water and marines but it was better than going wondering the desert. From news and rumors, they learned that the rebels had been to Yuba but left a while back making the way to Yuba worthless. Plus side was that the city had a casino owned by Crocodile and knowing Luffy he might be coming to this area even as they speak.

They went to the casino first, Journey used her transformation magic to look like an eighteen-year-old and the Lucky dice to hit the jackpot on the slot machines and beat the table games. Despite her lack of strength she carried on.

*Line Break*

Eventually, the doors slammed open followed by Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro.

"What do we do now?" Luffy asked.

"Without Vivi, we don't know where Crocodile is," Usopp said.

All of a sudden Captain Smoker burst through the door and started yelling at them. They all ran deeper into the casino.

"Wait, look up ahead," Usopp said. Journey saw that there were people making way for them. They were showing the rest of the straw hats into a VIP room. 'Its a trap' thought Journey

But they thought it was an invitation to Crocodile, so they went ahead.

The doors opened and they walked inside, finally avoiding all the people chasing after them. Journey used a spell to keep her and Tramp invincible because it had to be a trap.

"The path forks up ahead!" Usopp called. "VIPs to the right and pirates to the left."

Luffy turned left, were the pirates should go.

"STRAW HAT!" she heard Captain Smoker yell behind them.

The floor dropped from under them and they all fell into a giant cage. However, Journey was able to save herself and Tramp by walking on air.

Luffy and Smoker seemed out of it when they landed though Luffy more than usual.

"It's the cage," Usopp whispered. "It takes away Devil Fruit powers."

"If you want to get to Alburna, I suggest you leave right away, Miss Wednesday," they heard a deep voice say. Looked over Journey saw none other than Crocodile, Miss All Sunday and Vivi. "Or will you save them instead? Too bad I accidentally dropped the key into the lower chamber... The Bananagator Den."

'Sheesh, I always miss something' thought Journey

Vivi looked down and her face turned pale.

"What's wrong, Vivi?" Luffy asked.

"One of the Bananagators swallowed the key!" she said.

"Make him spit it out!" he yelled.

"There's no way I could!" she said. "The Bananagators can even feed on Sea Kings!"

"Sorry I handled the key so carelessly," Crocodile said, totally lying. "And I don't think you'll even be able to tell which on swallowed it."

"What an asshole!" Nami said.

"If we could open the cage, I'd take care of those freaking crocs," Zoro said, readying his sword.

Crocodile cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. "Well, then," he said. The door out of the room opened. "It's about time we were on our way. Oh, and one more thing. This room will self-destruct in exactly one hour."

"Water will flood into this room and it will sink to the bottom of Rainbase Lake," he said. "One million people or five measly pirates with no future. Your choice, Miss Wednesday. The Journeys of saving either are slim at best." He laughed and said, "Do you like gambling?" He laughed again and continued talking. "There are so many idiots in this country that my job was all too easy, especially the young rebels and that old man digging holes in Yuba."

"What did you say?!" Luffy asked, getting angry.

"He tries to dig up a long-dead oasis day after day with his stubbornness," Crocodile mocked. "What a stupid old man. Despite the sandstorms, he refuses to give up. Tell me Straw Hat, do you think sandstorms repeatedly strike the same town?" Crocodile smirked evilly.

"You...!" Luffy said angrily.

Crocodile laughed as he turned around and walked away with Miss All Sunday.

Multiple floor tiles shot up and water spurted out of them, threatening to flood the room.

"Water's gushing in!" Usopp yelled in terror. "At this rate, the room's gonna be completely filled! Vivi! Help us! Do something!"

"Don't panic, moron," Zoro said.

"How can you not panic at a time like this?!" Usopp yelled.

"Vivi! Do something! Get us out of here!" yelled Luffy. "If we die here, then who's gonna kick his ass?!"

All of a sudden, a huge Bananagator came into the room.

"Beat it up, Vivi!" Luffy cheered.

Usopp yelled how ridiculous he sounded because of the monster's size. He also told her to run for it, but to save them also.

"Now you're the one being ridiculous!" Nami said. "Look out the window!"

"They're lining up like we're their food," Zoro said.

Journey then appeared by Vivi "Hey, Vivi, which one ate the key?"

"Journey-san how did you get here!?"

"Doesn't matter which one?"

"They all look the same!"

"Journey just said ask them," ordered Tramp

"Tehihi, you're right." she said before running toward the animals

"That's a terrible idea!" cried Vivi

"Excuse me, did any of you eat recently?"

They gave no answer but they laugh at her for trying and called her their dinner so she knew that the spell did work. Before one of them swallowed her. Whole.

"YOU IDIOT!" cried Nami

Vivi started trying to run away from the Bananagator, but it was too fast and strong for her. But then, something made it stop.

"The Shitty Restaurant?" Usopp asked. "Is that what the Transponder Snail said?"

"That must mean-"

"SAN-" Luffy tried to yell but was stopped by Usopp.

"They don't know about him yet!" he whispered hoarsely.

"PRINCE-SAN!" Usopp yelled. "Come save us! We don't have much time!"

Everyone tensed up and went silent.

"The useless idiot got caught!" Zoro yelled, angry.

"He'd better be alive" Zoro yelled.

"Our last hope..." Nami said.

"Hey don't count me out yet!" said a familiar voice

Turning around, they saw Journey she was covered in what can be assumed as saliva from the Bananagator.

Nami hit her "Don't ever do something like that again!"

"Owe."

Holding her head, she called out to Vivi "Don't worry about us Vivi just go I'll get them out Tramp you go with Vivi!"

Vivi started running again, but the Bananagator noticed and chomped down. She was holding onto the staircase while Tramp had some cloth in his mouth and helped pulled her up.

"We have some time before this room fills!" she said ignoring her. "I'm going outside to help."

Rude.

Crocodile pushed her back onto the now wet floor and said, "Don't try anything stupid. If you love your friends that much, go ahead and die with them. I think I'll bring that cocky punk Mr. Prince here too. As a corpse!" He laughed as he walked away for good. Tramp growled at him but didn't do anything.

Vivi could barely move, there was a Bananagator in the room, the room was filling up with water to drown everyone.

Journey was back outside the cage being "eaten" by another Bananagator.

Right as the Bananagator chomped at the stairs Vivi had managed to climb once again, the force of the impact made all the windows burst and let, even more, water come in. Tramp followed close behind.

"At this rate, the room's going to sink in less than twenty minutes!" Usopp said.

"Everyone! Hang on a little longer!" Vivi said, safe and still on the stairs. "I'll get help! I won't let any of you die!"

She ran out of the room and they bid her farewell and good luck.

'Jeez what am I chopped liver' though Journey

Nami started egging the Bananagator on so it would bite open the cage and let us all out. Eventually, it did try to bite the cage, but its teeth... broke.

"Oi, you," said Captain Smoker who was just sitting on the floor smoking two cigars.

"How can you be so damn calm?!" Luffy and Usopp asked angrily.

Journey just needed one more Bananagator.

"How much do you know about Crocodile's objectives?" he asked, ignoring the two.

"That woman with him has been wanted by the Government for twenty years. Her bounty is over 70,000,000 Berries."

"That's almost as much as Crocodile's..." Nami said.

"If they're working together, this isn't simply about taking over a country," he said. "If they aren't stopped, this will develop into a disaster that will engulf the entire world."

"Tehihi, I got it!" cried Journey she was standing at the door panting and her clothes a bit damaged still covered by saliva, but in her hand was the key!

"See I told you I could get it," she said holding the key out proudly.


	13. Chapter 13

THE ELITE; Kiera Cass

 **"You've changed me forever. And I'll never forget you."**

*Line Break*

"WHAT!" cried Journey

Apparently, after Journey was able to free the straw hats she fainted and missed all the events that happened after. Tramp was no better and fainted too because his master and friend fainted.

"NO FAIR!" she continued to whine "WE RODE A GIANT CRAB, SAVED A KINGDOM FROM A WARLORD, AND A BOMB AND THERE WAS A MIRACLE OF RAIN TOO? AND I MISSED IT!"

To say the least, she was NOT happy, although she was able to use The Hyades Tear before fainting she was more put off that she missed it with everything else. She was the one to find it. She was told this by Nami and when Nami asked where she was Journey told the truth about how she found Loke after the storm and followed him to a magic well and beating him and learning new stuff.

Honestly, Nami didn't seem to believe her about the magic well or magic, but it was the truth and she let Journey off since she did save them from the Bananagators. Not before threatening her to not do it again. Which Journey promised. With her fingers crossed behind her back.

A few days later Luffy woke up from recovering only to start asking for food. When dinner was ready, there was a huge banquet with more food than any of them have ever seen in their life.

Luffy ran straight to his chair and started eating right away.

Journey dashed too with Tramp looking for the best-looking pieces sometimes it wasn't quantity but the quality that mattered. Obviously, for Luffy, it was quantity, though.

Everyone yelled at Luffy when he stole their food and Tramp bit him a few times because of it.

None of the men expect Sanji had manners, and everyone else was stuffing their faces. All of the girls were polite and mannered. Even Lashes and Karoo joined in at the banquet. Although Journey honestly didn't understand what the Camel said when he saw pretty girls, despite it sounding English.

In the middle of the table, Chopper puts chopsticks in his nose and rested the other end in his mouth and Usopp started balancing plates on his nose. Everyone was laughing hysterically by the end of dinner.

*Line Break*

When the evening started to get dark, Vivi suggested that the girls take a bath in the Royal Bathhouse.

Everything was so relaxing. Journey and Tramp were soaking in the giant bath. Tramp was in the bath with the girls because he was a dog. Then decided to peep.

Nami did something that Vivi told her never to do until she's older if she wants, although she sounded like she didn't despite that it made the men stop looking. Although Tramp bit them for doing it after they left.

Nami and Vivi chatted normally while Journey played in the water with Tramp.

"We're thinking of leaving tonight," Nami said.

"We are?" Journey asked while scrubbing soap on her dog.

"Yep," she said. "I mean, there's really no reason to stay. Our captain is awake; the Marines are probably waiting for us in the harbor. Our ship's in danger."

Vivi didn't say much after that.

Nami broke the news to everyone that night.

"We're leaving?" Chopper asked.

"I think we should too," Zoro said. "No reason to stick around here any longer."

"Luffy, you decide," Usopp said.

"Ok," he said. "We'll leave after one more Alabasta banquet!"

Zoro hits him on the head and said, "We're leaving now, numbskull!"

A guard came in with a transponder snail and said that it was for us from someone named Bon-chan.

"Bon-chan?" Nami asked. "We don't know anyone like that..."

"He claims to be your friend..." said the guard.

Sanji picked it up.

A familiar voice rang through our ears. "Hello, hello?"

"It's me! It. Is. Me!" he said.

Sanji hung up, but it kept ringing. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the transponder snail.

"Oh, it's you," he said. "What do you want with us?"

"Straw-chan!" he said. "You're sooo strong~ I was soooo surprised~ Oh, yes. Don't go calling me Mr. 2. If the Marines get wind of this conversation, I'll be in super big trouble!"

"Get to the point," Zoro said curtly.

"I took your ship," he said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone else yelled.

"Asshole!" Usopp yelled. "Where are you?!"

"I'm on your boat!" he said.

"Of all the annoying bastards in the world..." Sanji said.

"You got it wrong," he said. "Aren't you and I friends?"

Usopp was furious that Bon Clay took their beloved Merry, and claimed to be on the Sandora River, waiting for them.

"Let's get moving then..." Zoro said.

"Yeah, if the ship is taken, we gotta-," Luffy said.

"Hey, everyone," Vivi said, interrupting him.

We all looked to Vivi.

"What... What should I do...?" she asked.

*Line Break*

The straw hats left during the night for the ship. They also said their goodbyes to Vivi.

Journey hugged her and said, "Don't worry, you'll still be our friend no matter where we are. You'll be a good and kind princess too. I hope we'll see you again!"

She'd lent them the Super Sonic Duck Squad to get back to where Merry was docked on the Sandora River.

Nami looked depressed as everyone rode on. Then she said she was willing to give up the one billion Berries for Vivi.

The straw hats made an agreement with Vivi. If she wanted to join the crew, she was completely welcome too. They gave her twelve hours to think it through. At exactly noon the next day, the straw hats would be waiting in the east harbor for her if she wanted to come.

Sure enough, Bon Clay was waiting for them early in the morning at the Sandora River on our ship.

Saying goodbye the Super Sonic Duck Squad they took off back in the direction of the palace.

*Line Break*

Bon Clay's ship and the Straw Hat's were sailing off, however, marine ships were chasing them.

"FIRE!"

The marine ships started shooting large harpoons into the ship.

"This isn't good if we get hit even more were done for." Sanji said

"INCOMING!" Journey yelled

"Guys, I can't keep plugging these holes forever!" Chopper yelled

"You three don't just stand there, do something!" Nami yelled

"Eight against two isn't a fair fight!" Sanji yelled

"If this was hand to hand combat we would have more of a Journey, we're stuck whether we chase them or run away they won't change formation!" Zoro said

Then there were two marine ships in front of them.

"The black spear formation it's a work of art. "Jango said

"Haha, Idiots!" Full body yelled

"Hey, Hypnotist I thought you were a pirate!? "Luffy yelled

"I am! Now, why don't you shut up my reasons are my own!" Jango yelled

"Where have I seen that guy before?" Sanji said about Fullbody"

Jango then had taken out his Ring.

"Look at this ring I'll finally prove to you that I am not a weirdo and that my technique will pave the way to victory!" Jango said

"One...Two...DIIIIII" Jango was then cut short when his ship exploded, causing it to collapse on the other ship Fullbody was on. Everyone looked and saw that Usopp fired the cannon

"Wow, Usopp you're getting better at this." Journey said

"Woah Usopp did you do that?" Luffy said

"Uhhhhhh...YEAH, IT WAS! JUST LIKE I CALCULATED!" Usopp yelled

"Great job Nosey that just made an opening for us to escape!" Bon Clay said

"Bon Clay we got trouble!"

"What is it!?" Bon Clay said

"It's Black Cage Hina sir!"

"WHAAAT!? OH NO!" Bon Clay said

"Who's she?" Tramp said

"She's a marine captain...we don't have enough time, we need to head towards the south port or else we'll never escape!" Mr. 2 said

"If you want to go then go. We can't go that way" Luffy said

"Why NOT!" Bon Clay yelled

"We got an appointment at the Eastern harbor. We need to head straight through." Nami said

"What that's suicide! is there some kind of treasure that your not telling me about?! fine run off and die!" Bon Clay said, jumping on his ship.

"We have to get one of our friends," Luffy said

Bon Clay then looked back with shock.

"So...it's for one of your friends?...I see." Bon Clay then turned towards his crew

"My crew! Running now will go against everything Bon Clay stands for if we abandon allies that are risking their lives to pick up a friend could we live with ourselves tomorrow?" Bon Clay said

Bon Clay decided that his crew would disguise their selves as the straw hats and be a decoy so that they could actually escape.

On the Going Merry, the straw hats then saw Bon Clay's ship being bombarded by cannonballs all shocked over Bon Clays action.

"Bon Clay I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Luffy said sadly almost about to cry along with Usopp and Chopper

Tramp and Sanji just had shocked expressions.

"So he was a good guy." Journey said

*Line Break*

"HURRY EVERYONE VIVI'S SPEECH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" the citizens cried

"I went on a little adventure, a journey to cross the dark sea. But what I found was a grand adventure! The sheer vastness of the ocean was overwhelming and yet it brought me to a series of islands so unbelievable they defined imagination, but such wondrous environments inhabited by strange creatures, at times the melody of the waves was quiet swaying gently as if it was easing my soul and there were other times when the melody was violently laughing at me as of threating to rip my very heart in two. In that dark dark storm, I encountered a single small ship. This ship spoke to me while pushing me onwards it said with a clear singularly voice can't you see the light this wondrous ship which never strayed off course, even through pitch black darkness, danced its; way across the huge waves. The mighty ship kept steady straight ahead threwting any obstacle the ocean throws at it, finally as the ship raised my spirit it said, look there is a light, history will one day catalog this experience as an illusion but I will always remember it as a singular truth. And..."

*Line Break*

"You heard that?" Journey asked

"Vivi," Chopper said crying

"Forget about it you heard the speech that's Vivi." Zoro said

"Thier just broadcasting it from Alubarna she made up her mind..let's go." Sanji said

"I don't buy it. She's here I know it!" Luffy yelled

"Uh, guys the marines are after us again, at least, six ships." Usopp said

"Dammit! we got to go!" Zoro said

"EVERYONE!"

They all looked and saw Vivi and Carue standing by the harbor in the distance. there was a transponder snail on top of Carue's head.

"It's Vivi!" Journey and Tramp cried

"VIVI!" everyone else yelled

"See she came!" Luffy yelled

"We got to turn around hurry!" Usopp yelled

"I'M STAYING!" Vivi yelled

"Huh?" Luffy said

"Carue the headset," Vivi said

"I would like to go on more adventures with you all. But I can't ignore the needs of my country which I love more than anything! I need to stay, I hope you understand, thank you...I...Will remain here and fulfill my duty... If we ever meet again... no matter how much time has passed...will you still call me a friend!?" Bivi said crying.

"WE'LL Forev-" Luffy tried to say but Tramp bit him.

"what the heck Tramp!?" Luffy yelled

"You need to stay quite!" Journey said

"Why!?" Luffy said

"Think about it Luffy. The marines now know about Vivi and us. If they can prove she has a connection with us it's all over, she'll be branded a criminal...Just turn away." Nami said

Everyone then turned their backs to her.

Vivi then looked at them and then she saw them do something that put a huge smile on her face.

She saw Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Nami and Sanji raise their left arms up exposing the X's they have. Journey and Tramp did to knowing what the symbol having made their own although Tramp's was on his neck because he's a dog.

"No matter what happens on that island. Remember this thing on our arms is a sign of our friendship"

Vivi and Carue then raised their X's up high too.

The Marines then started to fire their cannon at the Straw hats but they kept still, raising their arms up high

"SET SAIL!" Luffy yelled


End file.
